Maximum Ride Off to Hopwarts!
by insertcleverwittyusernamehere
Summary: Maximum Ride and her Flock are doing more to save the world.So they have to go the School? No-real school.Well Hogwarts.OC-Remie Fax of course. And Riggy, or Igmie. Iggy/OC Set after MR4.Imma virtual slap you if you don't read!1st story.Changed a little
1. Happiness

Nikki here! Just wanted to say a few things-Remie(Supreme Flight)Pretend she's been there forever, Remie and Fang are siblings, Remie and Iggy are together. I know Supreme Flight is so much like Maximum Ride but i loved the name sorry. Set after MR4 everything else is still the same so presentiiiiiiing::::::The disclaimer.  
The Disclaimereth Of FanFictioneth:I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.I only own Remie, any other OCs and the pheonix idea and her powers okay on the the storieth!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max's POV:

We were sleeping in a cave, since the Voice had nothing new to say about where we were going. Remie came up to me and asked "So whats the plan now poobah?" I raised my eyebrow at her. She shrugged. The rest of the Flock was asleep and since Remie's sleep part of her brain was altered she only need four hours of sleep. It was her watch now and I was packing up the Flock's things. She helped by putting Fang's stuff away. They had an uncanny resemblance, though Remie's hair was chocolate brown not black and her eyes were green instead of well...black. "I don't know...we're probably just gunna lay low for now, the Voice hasn't said anything since we left the Lerner School." "Huh." She sighed while I yawned. "Go to sleep Max, you need it." I nodded and fell alseep by Angel. As I was drifitng asleep I saw Remie put a sheild around the opening of the cave. She had many powers, more than Angel! She's part Pheonix(your surprised?-you shouldn't be they exsist, and Remie talks to them!)so her feathers are long and firey looking like a Pheonix's. They catch on fire once and a while when we fly for a long time. But it doesn't bother her. She can put up sheilds and forcefeilds, she also has all the powers of everyone in the Flock. Super-speed, invisibility(better than Fang's),even Gazzy's powers. Though she doesn't use them. She's also a shapeshifter like Angel but with more...flexibility than Angel. She can turn into anything she wants also has healing powers and healed Iggy's eye-sight completely. It's amazing. Finally I drifted asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A sexy line that separates time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to the sound of claws against the cave floor. I opened my eyes and saw a giant firey Phoenix folding it's wings in. I couldn't help it I gasped. It ignored me, and Remie stood slowly and said "Flame, it's nice to see you again." Then Flame said " And to you. Supreme Flight I need you to help with a baby Pheonix." Supreme Flight aka Remie. I know what your thinking Supreme Flight sounds alot like Maximum Ride, but she had that name before we even met. "Oh, of course"-she seemed to finally notice I was awake and looked over, so did Flame-"uh, Max this is Flame Galbraith, Flame this is Maximum Ride." "Maximum," Flame said "It's nice to finally meet you, Remie has told our little ones great stories about you." Remie smiled sheepishly "What can I say, your famous!" I laughed, and so did Flame. "We must be going, the infant doesn't have much time." He looked sad when he said that. "Okay"she walked over to the Flock and said "Hey guys wake up me and Max are going out for a while stay here meet at the Mississippi River if anything goes wrong 'kay?" The Flock woke groggily and Fang said "Why?What for?" His face impassive. "Uh we're gunna go save a baby Phoenix, just stay here." "A Phoenix?" Angel asked then everyone-except me and Remie- gasped. Their mouths were wide open. Even Fangs was open slightly and his eyes wide. Remie laughed and said "Guys this is my friend Flame Galbraith, Flame, the Flock-Iggy the blonde, Fang the dark one, Nudge the one standing, The...Gasman the blonde boy and Angel the blonde girl." They all said 'hey' still surprised that there was a freakin' Phoenix in their midst. "Supreme really we must be heading to the jungles, not far from here, but it was nice to meet you all." "Oh right okay well I gotta go guys. Be back soon." Before I could protest she and Flame launched them selves of the cliff and started to fly away. I said "Fang, your in charge." and went to join them

Remie POV:I flew along side Flame and saw Max join us out of the corner of my eye. I loved visiting my cousins, but not under these circumstances. Flame nodded to me and I said "Max divebomb until you get to the trees and land on them in 3...2...1! We divebombed and made it safley into the trees. "Over here" Flame said with a gesture to a high branch. I landed almost silently on it and took in the poor fledgling. It had a small stick poking out of it's stomach. "Okay" I started, getting to buisness "This might hurt a little just try to keep still" I pulled the twig out quickly and the chick cried a wail of pain. I put my finger over the wound and felt the energy go through me. With a sigh of releif the chick went to sleep. I smiled a little. "Alrighty then my work is done , may I ask, why couldn't you heal her yourself..with tears?" "Alas, we could not pull the obstruction out...Please how can we repay you?" "Oh that won't be necessary it was my pleasure." "No we must, anything- shelter?" I contemplated this and made a decision. "How about some Ju-Ju berries." "Of course their in season anyway!" I smiled that would be a treat for the Flock. Anyway I couldn't risk their lives by living here. "Ember a sack of Ju-Ju berries please- the finest!" A little later a friend of mine-Ember- came with a brown sack. "Here you are Su-I mean Remie" "Thank you Ember, how are you and your flock doing?" "Wonderful"he replied "we also have a new edition" he nodded to the baby. "Aw thats great." I checked my watch and frowned. "Okay it's time to go-bye Ember, Flame." They nodded once and we took off.

Max POV:

Wow. Once I got a good look of the forest I saw hundreds of thousands of those Phoenixes. The last thing I heard was Rem saying her goodbyes. And then we took off. When we got back Iggy slid his arms around Remie's waist and kissed her.I rolled my eyes and Fang coughed. They immediatly broke apart. Fang was protective over his little sister."Hey Remie what's up with those Ju-Ju berry things?" I asked. "OH!" She untied the the sack from her belt and put it on the ground. "Everyone dig in these things are great!" She took one and plopped it into her mouth. "Mmm..." Nudge took one and bit down spraying every on with Ju-Ju- juice. "Oh my gosh these are fantastical you guys have to try it mmm they're sweet and juicy and soooo goood try it everyone right now mfphmfhpmfhpdfmhpf-" Her voice was muffled by Remie's hand. " Yeah try 'em they wont kill you." So with that everyone took a berry and popped it into they're mouths. And they were delicious. Almost as good as my mom's chocolate chip cookies. Mom. I missed her. Once the sack was finished Fang sat beside me and asked "Plan?" I sighed. "Yeah...theres always a plan..." Yup always a plan sometimes. I quickly decided something. "Well let's relax today, we could rent a room at a hotel, go to the beach and just hang out. How's that sound?" Everyone cheered. I looked at Fang and raised my eyebrows. He nodded as if to say 'yeah let 'em relax'. So I smiled and we went off to find a 5 star hotel.

Remie POV:

When we got back to the cave Iggy wrapped is arms around me and kissed me. I was surprised of course but started to kiss back. Then Fang coughed and we jumped and broke up. Then we went of to relax at a five star hotel. Whoopee! We took off in search of one. We came across a tall brick building that said 'Marriot Hotel-5 Stars'. We went into the hotel and the guys eyes almost popped out of his head when he caught sight of Max and me. I sighed, here we go again. I went up to the guy and said "3 rooms please, all suites." I smiled and he smiled back and winked. I held back a snort. He typed it into the computer and gave me the room keys. I handed him out complemetary Max Ride card. We headed off to our rooms. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the guy walk from behind his desk. He walked right up to me, and said "Hey as long as you stay in this hotel, you know where to find me." I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm 'till he said "YOW!" Then I said "Thanks, but I'm taken." and walked off, Fang looked at me and raised an eyebrow.I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. Once we were all settled in (Fang with Max-of course, Me with Nudge and Angel-I'd sleep on the couch, and Iggy with Gazzy.) we took showers and put on new clothes. "So guys what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Nudge and Angel. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Im kinda tired," Sais Angel "Let's just relax." "I second that." I said. So we crashed on the sofa and watched tons of movies 'till 7. "Okay-bed girls." They yawned and went to sleep immediatly. Then I drifted off.

Fang POV:

Okay this is the night. I'm going to kiss Max but not let her run away. We'd been watching a movie called The Notebook. It was a chick flick. It was actually kind of easy to make fun of, me and Max laughed at alot of the parts. And Max said 'aw' at appropriate times. We finished our fourth bag of pop corn and Max said. "I'm going to bed." "Wait" I replyed. She turned and I kissed her. She stiffened and I felt her pull away-_Not this_ _time Maximum._ I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her harder, this time she kissed back and snaked her arms around my neck. I was so happy- she finnally kissed back. After what seemed like hours we broke apart panting, Max and I still intwined. We were looking in each others eyes when suddenly the door slammed open. We both turned to see Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy with a face that looked like he was holding back laughter and Gazzy...well Gazzy looked like he was going to puke. He screamed-a shrill high pitched girl scream. "My retnas are burning!!"He screamed again still high pitched. Then he ran away. Weird. Iggy still stood there but this time with a grin on his face. "Does this mean I can kiss Remie?" I ran after him and he hurled down the hall into the girls bedroom slamming the door and locking it. Ugh stupid Iggy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review. Constructive Critisism is welcom so are idea's (dont worry ill give you credit!) I don't care how many reviews I get Im still gonna post the next chappie ASAP.(but it would be nice to have atleast 5) Okay Adios Amigos  
Fang:PLEASE HELP SHE HOLDING ME MFMHPFMHMFHPFMHHPFMH-  
Me:Don't listen to him he'll come around.


	2. Can

Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride.I only own Remie,okay?  
On with the story or chapter or whatever.  
Pual:Yaaay!!  
Fang:Please don't leave me in here with hiiim!!  
Me:Quiet! I said on with the story!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remie POV:

My stupid four-hour-sleeping-curfew-thingy annoyed me. I woke up like 3 every morning and was bored for hours. You can't go and fly or jack a super market while your on watch. So anyways. I woke up about 11:30 today(we went to sleep about 7:00 early I know), and got up and got dressed. Then I straightened my hair and went on the sofa to watch another movie on demand. Thats when I heard a shrill shriek from the hall and some one-in another high-pitched scream-yell "My retnas are burning!" I went up to go investigate when Iggy rushed into the room and slammed the door and locked it. I stood there with my eyebrows up staring at Iggy. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He turned around and looked surprised to see me there. Then he looked at Nudge and Angel sleeping and muttered "Damn, wrong room." I smirked and laughed. He smiled and came over and kissed me hard. "That'll shut you up." "Haha," I said sarcasticly. Then we kissed some more until the door slammed open again and Fang said "Ha, Gazzy had the key Ig-" He obviously took in that me and Iggy were kissing-Iggy without a shirt on. His eyes narrowed and he growled. "Iggy!" Then Iggy said "EEP" and ran away and Fang followed him. Soon they were running around me and the girls room with playful smirks on their faces. It was hilarious.

Max POV:

I stood there after Fang ran after Iggy. Then I snapped out of it to see Iggy running down the hall with Fang chasing him. Then Remie following them laughing, holding her stomach. "Hahahahahaha.....Iggy.....Me.........Kissing......Fang saw.......hilarious.....hahahaahahahahah." I raised my eye brows and said "I don't want any part of this." Then I quickly went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------IMALINETHATSEPARATESTIME...IHAVENOTHINGTOSAY-MOOSE!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to see Remie with a mouthful of food. She mumbled, "Breakfast time" over the food. I got up and rolled my handed me a plate loaded with eggs,bacon,toast,pancakes,waffles,sausages-the whole enchilada. I raised my eyebrow. He shrugged "Max Ride card." He simply stated. "My credit card?!" "Yup, it was under used." Remie snickered.. "Just eat Max." I nodded and scarfed my food down. Once I was done Nudge asked what we were going to do today. Remie answered for me. "We should go to the mall, and ya' know get some bathing suits. Then we'll go to the beach?" She asked me. "Yeah sure why not." I said, besides all of us needed time to relax. I was answered with 'whoops' and 'yeahs'. Then we all got dressed and went off to the mall.

Remie POV:

I suggested we go to the mall. Max said yes. Now we're going to buy new clothes, bathing suits,shoes, and probably lunch.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------HIITSTHELINEAGAINJUSTSAYINHI------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the mall and immediately split up. Iggy with Gazzy. Max with Fang. Me with Angel and Nudge. We'd each been given 100 bucks from the Max Ride card. We immediately went into a place called Abercrombie. I almost sufficated on the strong smell of perfume in there. Ugh I couldn't breath. "Oh look at that cute tank top!" Nudge said. I looked at the price tag. "Holy cr-guacemole. It's like 70 bucks Nudge-no way." I still couldn't breate. I quickly ushered them out and we went to a store called Pac Sun. Much better smelling. I bought some skinny jeans-my usual apparel. One was regular blue jeans and two were colored skinny jeans. One was blue and one was like sea foam green-ish. Then I bought a pink tank top that said 'Thank you for being so rad'. I just thought it was funny. We went to JC Penny next. There I got some regular skinny blue jeans. And I bought 2 tunics. A white one with giant flowers on it, and a blue one with some random looking symbols or something. Then we went to Forver Twenty-one. That was so far my favorite store. In there I got a Open Front Knit Jacket, and some tank tops. Then we went to Journeys and I bought some neon green converse with 2 tounges one was hot pink. Then I remembered! Bathing suits! "Okay guys let's go get some bathing-" "Already got 'em" They cut me off. Oops. "Okay...well I gotta get one. Over here in..Aeropostale." I went in and grabbed the first bathing suit I saw that was my size. But I still tried it on. It was striped with and different colors of blue and green. So I bought that, along with some brown board shorts. Men's section-oh well. Then headed off to our meeting chairs and sofas around a coffee table in the middle of the mall. Iggy and Gazzy were already there and Iggy's face lit up when he saw me come.I smiled and sat next to him.

Max POV:  
Me and Fang walked around for a while. We each bought a couple of t-shirts. One actually grey one for Fang. And some jeans then we went to try on bathing suits. We went to some store that I forgot the name of. Fang bought-you guessed it-black swim trunks. I almost bought a navy blue one piece until Fang said, "Wait try on this one." He threw me a light blue bikini set. "No." "Come on Max, just try it." "Uh-uh." "Ugh" he pushed me in the dressing room and threw over the swim suit. "Try it or your not coming out." I rolled my eyes and put it on. "Is it on?" He asked. "Yeah." "Lemme see." "Why?" Silence. _Okay, _I went out of the dressing room. Fang looked me up and down. "Okay, your buying it." He simply stated. "What no way-" "..Suit." "Okay." I said, he was determined to get me to buy this suit.  
So I bought it, and Fang smirked when I glared at him. Okay so now off to our meeting place.

Fang POV:

She looked beautiful in that bathing suit. I all but forced her to buy it. She wanted to buy the stupid one piece. No. That doesn't show off her perfect abs. I ignored all the stares that the guys were giving her, but she didn't seem to notice. Good. Now we were off to our meeting place. When we got there we saw Gazzy in one chair and Nudge and Angel on a sofa. And Iggy stretched out on a sofa with Remie laying on him with her head on his chest. I about said something but Max touched my arm and her face said "Let 'em have it." I nodded. Love. Was I in love with Max? I think so. I should tell her. Tonight. I hope she won't freak out. She didn't when I kissed her but maybe she isn't ready, I only kissed her once. '_She's ready Fang.'_ Angel mind-talked to me. '_Is_ _she really?'_ '_Yes she's actually waiting for you to kiss her again. She's ready Fang, go for it.' _I nodded slighty. Tonight then.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Imma slap you if you don't review!Just ask Fang. Okay Constructive Critisism please(I know this is my first story go easy.)Oh and me and my friends actually saw a tank top in Abercrombie for 70 bucks.(I don't shop there, it was just fun to see the prices of those poor saps who but 70 dollar tank tops that probably won't fit 'em next year) And I did almost suffocate on the perfume. As you noticed I have made a few minor changes. Also I changed the story into them going to school. But not just a school, Hogwarts. Yes, I'm twisting this story around alot. I don't know why. Anywho hoped you liked it! Next chappie is coming up, but I wanted 5 reviews and I only got four!  
Me:-starts crying-  
Fang: It's not that bad...it's so close to your goal.  
Me: Thay hated it Fangy  
Fang:No...no...they didn't hate it, not that many people even read it.  
Me: -sniffles-Really?  
Fang:Yeah sure. -hugs-  
Me:-huggles back- Yay Fangsy huggled me! I got emotion! WOOP WOOP.  
Fang: Okay just right the next chapter fast.  
Me:I'll try.


	3. Be

DISCLAIMER:Maximum Ride? Own?Me?Nooo  
Fang:Okay let's get on with it!

Sorry it's taken long i'm tired I've got lots of stuff to do nowadays what with play rehearsal,school,school,me and my friends trying to find time to hang out, school, homework,school and umm did i mention SCHOOL!

sorry okay here we go!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remie POV:  
Yay, we're now off to the beach. But first we went to the bathroom to change. I changed quickly and threw on the blue skinny jeans and the pink tank top. Then I threw on my favorite pair of glasses-my aviators.I pushed the sunglassed on top of my head and met the others. When we were airborne we started looked for an abandoned beach. "There's one!" Screamed Gazzy. We all divebombed and ended up on the most gorgeous but still abandoned beach. The water was deep blue and the sand was white as we palm trees with humoungous leaves that could be used as umbrellas. Why hasn't anyone found this before? All the kids ran away screaming from Iggy-the seaweed monster. He was covered in seaweed walking like a zombie. Fang cracked a smile and Max was laughing. I lay down under one of the big palm tree leaves and relaxed.

MaxPOV:  
Me, Fang and Remie relaxed while Iggy pretended to be the seaweed monster and scared the little kids. _Hilarious_. I turned to Fang he was staring at me intensly. "Hey."He whispered. Remie said "Well I see you guys need your time alone I'll just go protect the kids from the seaweed monster." Then she stood and stripped down to her bathing suit and ran off. I turned back to Fang, he had a small smile on his lips. Then he kissed me. One hand cupped my chin while his other arm was around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. The kiss felt like it went on forever. I _wanted_ it to go on forever. We pulled back Fang looking surprised, but then I smiled and his face lit up. Then we heard a yelp and turned our attention to the water. Iggy was behind Remie his arms around her waist and they were spinning in mid-air. Remie was laughing and Gazzy was splashing Angel and Nudge was in on the fight, sneaking up on Gazzy and splashed him. Then Remie and Iggy plumeted to the water and when their heads popped out Remie dunked Iggy's was smiling. I cocked my head to the side and he looked at me. "I want this to go on forever," he said "Me and you and Iggy and Remie and the kids playing and having a good time...not a care in the world." I did too but our life wasn't like that. Angel came up to me and said "Max come play with us!" I got up and ran to the water with Angel. We all started splash fights. Fang didn't come, I think he fell asleep.

Fang POV:  
We stayed at the beach for a total of four hours. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up I was really sore. I looked down at my chest. It was red. Like lobster red. Great, Iggy wasn't gonna let this go...Remie either. I got up and noticed I couldn't move without it hurting. This wasn't going to do well in a fight. I don't think I ever gotten sun burnt, I wonder if my super fast healing would make it a tan in about 4 hours? I don't know. "Okay guys let's pack it up and head back!" Max yelled. I quickly pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt and a sweater so she wouldn't see me like this. "Hey Fangy...your face is really sunburnt." Remie said. I glared. _I got sunburnt all over, just shut up and don't say anything._ I thought towards her. She stifled laughter. _Okay, okay...just remember Fnick be careful of fisherman I hear it's lobster season._ She cracked up all over again. Everone looked at her like she was crazy. She shook her head and took off. The rest of us behind her.

Max POV:

Remie was just laughing at some unknown joke or something. She looked crazy. She shook her head and flew away. We all followed and I said to Fang "Your face is really red, did you get sunburnt?" That shook Remie with a whole new round of laughter. Fang glared at her but she didn't notice she just flew off. Fang shrugged and said "Yeah a little." I rolled my eyes.

(LINE HERE_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________EREH ENIL)

When we got back Fang said he was going to take a shower first but he forgot to take his clothes.I noticed that when I saw his boxers and a t-shirt on his bed. The shower turned off and he cursed loudly. He came out with a towel wrapped around him. He looked at me and at his bed. I looked at his chest it was red like a lobster! "Oh my god Fang you look like a fire truck!" He glared. If looks could kill... He snatched his clothed off the bed and turned. "Wait-let me put some aloe vera stuff on it!" "What? No." "Yes! It'll help." He rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom again. He came back out with only boxers on. "Here." I squirted some aloe-ey stuff in his hands. "Rub it on your arms and chest." He did and I rubbed some on his back. That's when Iggy and Remie came in.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review! Constructive Critisism, and that's all now! See ya!  
Fang: This one was good...  
Me:Only 'cause you've got Max rubbing aloe on you!  
Fang:No! It was just..er...uhm..yeah ya know....good...-shifty  
Me:LIAR!


	4. Found

Okay. I wrote this story and was about to save it and the little window came up and said "would you like to save changes to untitled document?" And I almost hit yes but freakin hit no! UGH. I cursed loudly after that. Any way I am busy with school, and I haven't slept for more than 5 hours each night so I'm sorry it's taken so long. I really am. Fang: I think they got it.  
Me:Yeah I noticed. On with the story -starts typing furiously then backspaces b/c of forgotten disclaimer.  
D-D-D-DISCLAIMAH- YO, I be de disclaimah boi. I'm just telling you dis girl up dere^  
yeah she don't own no Jay Pee's Maximum Ride or whateva you wonna call it. She only owns Remay! On wit de story boooooi

________________________________________________________________________

_Just then Iggy and Remie came in._

Fang POV:Great. Iggy and Remi just had to come in. Wonder-freakin-ful. Of course they burst out laughing. "What's...a...giant...lobster...doing...in...Fang and Max's...room?!" Iggy said between laughs, leaning on the door frame for support. "Maybe...it's...our...dinner!!" Remie replied in the same position as Iggy. That shook them with a whole new round of laughter. I tugged on my shirt and said "Out. You two. Now." After about five minutes of them trying to breath they said sorry and Remie said, "Aw...I'm sorry Fangy, I love you. In a brother-sister way." "Ri-ight. Just get out." Iggy did but on his way out he smacked my back and I staggered. I glared at him and he took off. I started to run after him but Remie stopped me. Then she called to Iggy and said "Ig, he's gone, he went the other way!" He soon came back in looking relieved but then he saw me. He tried to run but Remie grabbed his arm and smacked him upside the head. I chuckled. "How...how could you Remie? I thougt we loved each other!" He said in an overdramatic voice. "Been watchin' soap opera's haven't you Ig." I said. "Of course I love you stupid, now shut up and wait for me in your room." Remie replyed to Iggy. No, there not doing anything...well you know. PERVERT. Anyway I went back to Max. She wrapped her arms around my torso and pecked my lips. "Let's go to bed." She said. We head to the king sized bed-only one, of course Nudge and Angel planned it that way-and laid down, her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her. I was starting to drift off when Max jumped in my arms. I looked down to her and her eyes were glazed over and her brow was furrowed. "The Voice...said we needed to go to a school. Hogwarts I think. In...London."She said.

Remie POV:"Shut up Ig, I'm trying to concentrate." I was trying to read Max's mind, but actually hear the Voice. Then, I suddenly heard it. "It's sayin'...that we're going to school...Hogwarts in London." I said to Iggy, his eyes went wide. And then sudden pain rushed through my head. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip. The thing is, since I'm always connected to Max, I get her stupid head aches like two minutes before her. Mine hurt less than hers but they still hurt like freakin' hell. I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my face. This one wasn't going to last long. Me and Iggy got up and raced to Max's room. We saw her crumple over and almost fall off the bed but Fang caught her. Then she started screaming, it was bloodcurdling. I quickly covered her mouth. It sounded like a little squeak now. The rest of the floor was sleeping including the rest of the Flock, so we didn't want to alarm them now did we? She let go of her head and stopped screaming, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Fang was stroking her hair, trying to calm her. She panted with sweat on her forhead. And Fang released a breath. "Okay so, Hogwarts?" I asked Max and Fang looked up surprised. "Wha'...how'd you hearbout that." Max said her words slurred. I just tapped my temple. She rolled her eyes, and me and Iggy walked out going to our own rooms. -------------------The Next Day When The Flock Woke With The Exception Of Remie Because Of Her 4 Hour Curfew Mc-Bobber------------------------------Fang POV:The sun rose, by sunburn was gone, Max was lying her head on my chest. It all seemed perfect...except the fact we're goin' to school. I haven't had good expeirences with school. First:The School. Second:Lissa. Third:Sam. Fourth:The work. I'd have to talk to Max about the whole brother-sister adoption thing. I didn't want anyone to hit on me. I sighed. Max stirred and woke. She smiled up at me and I smiled back. She got up, I almost groaned. We now have to pack to go to Hopwarts or something. Ugh. 30 minutes later we got all packed up, had eaten breakfast, and were off. To 'd be at least 8 hours to London. I wasn't sure wear we were now but Max's AmazingVoice Of Wonder(MAVOW for short) had told us where to go and how long we'd have to travel. Frankly it was getting boring. Then the Fly-boys attacked.

OOOOOh sorry for the cliffy, I just really wanted to get this up and I was tired. I know it's been forever and I know it's ?Check. Review? That's up to you.  
Fang:-yawns- Are you tired?  
Me:Yeah...kinda...sleepy...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-wakes up- OH! Right um okay one thing I know I have to do the shorter paragraphs. And double spacing or something so I'll try that on the next chapter!!zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
Fang:mfhphfhmmhphfmphphhpp...  
Me:Yeah...see you next tiiii.....zzzzzz.


	5. Even

Okay so this chapter will be my trying newer-shorter-paragraphs-thing that I was supposedly supposed to do. Okay so double spacing and we're going to try to make it 3 povs per chappie. That ok?Ok. So here is the oh-so-beloved Disclaimer:  
Isclaimerday:  
Jay Pee owns Maximum Ride. As much as I wish I was Jay....I'm not. I haven't even gotten MAX yet. And there is a commercial that is taunting me! Okay on with Chapter 5!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Then the Flyboys attacked._

_  
_Remie POV:

The freakin Flyboys mess everything up.

I hated them! I took my vengance out on the first on a saw. I punched him so hard his head actually came off. Then he exploded. "What the hell?" I said to myself.

Then I smiled-I just noticed the red 'Self Destruct' button on the side of one's head.

"Yo everyone! They have self desctruct buttons on thier temples!Hit them-" I was cut of by a Flyboy kicking me in the spine. Dang that freakin hurt! I fell a couple feet before regaining my exposure.

I growled and ducked just in time for a Flyboy's fist go whooshing past my head. I round house kicked him in the head. He exploded. I looked around. Good, everyone got my message.

I really got into the fight at that point. I put my hands ouy ,palm forward, to block a blow to the chest. But when the Flyboy tried to kick me he went flying.

Not with the wings either-he just went sailing. I looked down at my hands, they were glowing blue. Was my shield power growing in strength. I smiled-hell yeah it was.

I thrust my hands forward again to send twenty Flyboys sailing. Sweet.

Max POV:

What the freakin crap. Remie was beating thirty Flyboys with out touching them. And they had self destruct must have been some highly educated scholars who designed them.

Note the sarcasm.

A few round house kicks and a couple good punches later and we were done. "Report!" I called out.

"Bruised spine...a few scratches but I'm good." Remie called out.

"Good over here!" Nudge and Angel called out. They had a few bruises and Nudge had a bloody nose but they looked alright.

It made me so proud that they were standing tall.

"Good." Fang called with his one liner sentences. His shirt was ripped and he was bleeding under it but nothing too bad.

It reminded me of when Ari kicked his butt. The beach, the hospital. The kiss. I shook that from my mind.

"Me and Gassers are good!" Iggy called out. They were black with soot.

But other wise okay.

'_Max keep heading south east to get to Hogwarts.'_The Voice said suddenly._'I don't even know what it looks like!' _I 'yelled' in my head. Of course no answer.

"Okay south east everyone let's get a move on!" I told my of flying later we made it to London. But not to Hogwarts, so we were staying in a hotel.

We were all beat, so that's why we're not staying in a cave.

Remie POV:

I stole Max's credit card and went up to the counter. "Um...3 rooms please. One Lover's Suite. One room with 3 beds and one with 2." He looked at me warily.

"Are you 18? Minors can't get rooms."He said in a heavy British accent. I pulled out my fake ID. I am so evil. I made on when we were back in the U.S. and a passport.

Just incase this happened. None of the Flock new, except probably Angel.

I handed him my fake ID,the credit card, and my passport. My name was now Elizabeth Galbraith. Flame's last name. He took one last wary glance at me and I smiled.

He typed something in the computer and gave me the keys. "This one's the lovers, this one's the three bed, and this one's the regular." He pointed to each of them.

Guess who got the lovers. Yup, Fang and Max. I nodded and smiled. "C'mon guys this way."

I threw Fang the lovers one.

I kept the 3 bed for me Nudge and Angel, and threw Iggy the regular.  
------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------HAI---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my freakin God! The lover's? Remie!!" I heard after I'd taken my shower. "Let's go eat the buffet." I said to the girls, and ran from the room

I knew karma was going to bite me in the butt for this later but I didn't care. I'd take it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finished the knew and improved chappie. Whatchu think? I hope you like it! Omagah It took forever to write! I just didn't have inspiration. AND!! I know at first this looked the same as my other ones only cuz I just edited it and noticed! So re-read it!  
Fang: Finally the story is up!  
Me:Sorry my writer thing broke! Don't blame me!And I was having a writers block...  
Fang:-sighs- Sorry let's just get this up. I'm sure your fans are waiting.  
Me:Yup! Okay here you are Read my story then review. LQTM  
Iggy:Fang..you in here?  
Me:-tackles Iggy and ties him up-  
Fang:IG! RUN!!  
Iggy: What the-  
Me:Yay! Now your part of my narration. And you two will never get away!  
Both:AAAAHHHHH.


	6. In

Re-read chapter five it's better.I don't have inspiration to make this good, but there going to make it to Hogwarts in the next chappie, which I will type right after I put this on up. Kay? Gimme ideas too. Thanks to all my reviewers. Okay so this is chapter six. And this is just me here. Oh and Fang and Iggy  
Iggy:-stuggling-Lemme go! MAX MAX HELP!!!!  
Me:Silly fool this is a soundproof room. You can't call Angel either!  
Fang:Ig, stop struggling, maybe if we do what she wants we'll get out of here  
Me:Uh...yeah...sure.  
Iggy:-sighs- Okay then. What do we say about now? Oh yeah-time for the Disclaimer  
Disclaimer :Hi, um...I'm the disclaimer telling you that this girl doesn't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang or Iggy. What's that? Oh she says 'yet...'. Okay bye I'll see you next time, on with the story!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Max POV:

"_Oh my freakin God! The lover's? Remie!!" _

I stormed out of my room and went straight to Remie's and the girls'.

"What the heck is your problem?!" I yelled as I went for their doornob.

Only to find that it was locked, ugh. Something crinkled under me. I looked down-a note.

'_Sorry Maxie, it had to be done. FANG AND YOU LOVE EACH OTHER .It's obvious to everyone but you. Haha.'_

I growled and crumpled the note up. I threw it at the door. "Problems Max?"

Said a voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around. "Fang! Stop doing that!"

He chuckled and said, "C'mon, dinner at the buffet. Ig and Gazzy are already there.

Just you and me." He said, the last sentence made my heart flutter a bit.

So we started walking but neither of us said a word.

It wasn't an akward silence, it was a comforatable one. "So...did you check out our room?"

I asked. He smirked and said, "Yeah they have some very...interesting things in there."

Oh, God. Heaven knows how interesting they might be. Oh, jeez I don't even wanna know.

"Yeah well...Remie's gonna pay." He chuckled and said, "She doesn't know about us yet, just think if she did. Or Iggy."

I rolled my eyes. Would telling everyone...result in something bad?This!

This is why I didn't want to have Fang in the first place. But I couldn't resist.

His flat muscular chest, his strong arms, his dark impassive-yet-sometimes-revealing-eyes. I shook my head to clear it. And we walked to the buffet without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally made it to the buffet. There was tons of food there, but few people-just how I like it.

Then I saw Remie. She looked over and smiled and waved sheepishly.

The girls giggled beside her, and Iggy chuckled. Gazzy rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

We got plates and stacked it with food. Right when we got to the table I forgot all about Remie, and the lover's suite.

All I could think about was the giant slice of pizza in front of me. We all -if nothing else-inhaled our food.

I got up and got a huge bowl of ice cream. Topped with hot fudge,caramel,gummy bears,mnms,every thing you can imagine.

I shoved a huge spoonful in my mouth. I looked up to see Fang staring with an amused expression.

I swallowed the ice cream and said, "What?" He responded my leaning down and kissing me.

Like a long drawn out peck. He drew away to soon and laughed at my dissapointed expression.

"What was that for?" I murmured. He took his finger and wiped the corner of my mouth.

I felt my face get hotter than it already was. "Ice cream." He said and licked his finger.

Remie chuckled and Gazzy fake gagged. "C'mon girls let's leave 'em alone. You guys too."

I heard Remie whisper and they left leaving me, with a hot face and Fang.

Fang smirked. I smiled back before returning to my ice cream. Minutes later we were done.

With out a word we got up and went to check out our room. We got in the escalator and I punched the numbers. Top floor. _Now_ it was an akward silence.

Okay, so I haven't seen many movies, but the ones when a boy and a girl are stuck in an elevator, they come out looking like they were attacked my a freakin' bear!

I blushed at the thought as I leaned on the railing. Away from Fang, incase he got any, ya know, ideas...

When we entered our room my eyes went wide. It was all pink and red. The bed, the _only_ bed, was heart shaped with pink sheets and a red comforter. There was a red L shaped couch.

Red, rugs, pink cabinets. Everything was freakin' pink or red! I went to a cabinet and opened it. Some packages fell out on me and I read one.

_Con-_ I yelped and threw the things back in the cabinet. "Turn on a light." I ordered Fang. He switched on a flip and in the middle of the ceiling a disco ball came down. I shone little red and pink hearts on the wall. "Turn it off!" He did and flipped on the other one and the many candles around the room lit up.

I sighed, stupid Remie. This was the best lighting we were going to get I suppose. I got my clothes out of my bag.

Then I went to the-you guessed it-red and pink shower.

I got out and sat on laid on the bed exhuasted. Fang went to the shower and came moments later with a damp t-shirt, wet floppy hair, and black eyes staring into mine.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Seconds later and I was out like a light.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pretty much just a filler. Didn't have inspiration but I know what's gunna happen in Hogwarts. They go there next chappie, which will be posted most likely tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading but now you gotta review. SO DO IT NOW!! Oh, sorry, got a little carried away there.

Iggy: I'll say. Don't turn into the hulk or anything.  
Fang: Mhmm, when are you going to let us out?  
Me:NEVER!! MWAHAHA.  
Both: UGH C'MON we wanna see the Flock!  
Me:To bad. Maybe one day I'll own you all and you can be togeth-  
Iggy:You don't even own us...  
Me:Yet. Okay Goodbye everybody, drive safe,buckle up, and Happy Belated April Fools Day!


	7. The

Hogwarts!!No insparation. But I got MAX yes!!Fax lives on. Okay so Fang and Iggy have nothing to say and neither do I.

Iggy:Wait yes w-  
D to the I to the S to the claimer: I am dissing my claim on Maximum Ride. Or Harry Potter. But I do own Remie. Okay here is chapter seven  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And I was out like a light._

Max POV:

The bright hot sunlight was on face in the morning as I woke.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and again took in the lovers Iwoke up Fang.

"C'mon Fang! Up in Atem! Off to Hopwarts." I said.

"_Hog_warts Max." He replied sleepily. I looked at him and scrunched my eyebrows together.

He rolled his eyes. "It's Ho_G_warts Max, not Ho_P_warts." "Oh whatever, get ready we have atleast two hours of flight."

I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and my hair.

I came out of the bathroom just as Angel and Gazzy came in the bedroom.

"C'mon , c'mon everyone else is already ready! You guys slept in!" Angel said excitedly.

"Yeah, c'mon we all aready ate breakfast and we don't wanna wait any longer. Off to Hogwarts!"

Gazzy yelled, and then ran to his room to get his stuff.

"Nice room." Angel said and walked away giggling. I rolled my eyes and picked up my back pack. "Let's head out!"

I said to the Flock who were now accumulated around our door. When we got downstairs Remie checked us out and we headed out on this sunny yet freezing winter's day.

We flew an hour before Nudge started her rant.

"Max...I'm hungry. I 'll we had today was toast and coffee"-oh Lord, coffee- "and some cereal, but that's all! And I think I see a Taco Bell below us so we could stop really quick and get some tacos or-"

Thank you Gazzy.

"Yeah, Nudge okay. Everyone down ." Every one divebombed 'till we almost hit the ground, the we careened up.

We landed in some woods behind Taco Bell, folded in our wings and went to the front door.

The little bell rang when we came in and we got in line. A couple minutes later it was my turn and I ordered.

"Uh,five tacos with everything,five chicken casedillas, and two cokes." The guy looked up with wide eyes.

"Uh, that's for everyone right?" He said in a British accent."Nope, just me."I replied. "Uh...'kay?"

He punched in the numbers,I paid, and the rest of the Flock ordered their meals.

"Number 47."A voice called out. I looked down at my receipt-47. "Me!" I said and a girl passed me the food. I was so hungry I couldn't wait any longer.

I went to one of the booths and shoved the Mexican food down my throat. Everyone else came later on.

Remie sat down and sucked down her drink. "Mello yellow-mmmm." She said.

Fang smirked and I said, "Yeah just like drinkin' pee." "Ew!" Nudge squealed. Remie rolled her eyes and ate her tacos. Once we were all done I said, "Okay Hopwarts!"

"HOGWARTS!" Everyone yelled simotaneously. I rolled my eyes and we were out.

An hour later of flying with minimum talking, we were in a cloud. Pretty much. Fog was everywhere and I couldn't see anything. How were we supposed to see _Hog_warts?

Suddenly we were out of the fog and I saw it. Hogwarts. It had to be Hogwarts it was...

Fang's POV:

I almost gasped. Almost. But I couldn't keep my eyes from widening. Hogwarts was a school right?

Well, it looked like a flippin' castle! It was night and the moon was full with clouds surrouding it.

I swear I could hear a wolf howl in the distance. were small boats below us with, like, four or five people in them with lamps.

The castle/school was huge, on top of a huge rock, with huge windows. It was more of an island sorta.

Really, just picture a castle with the pointy top things and balconys and stuff.

I looked down and saw the people in the boats staring at us with wide eyes and mouths agape. Some of them pointed to us, talking to their friends.

I looked at the Flock-all of them were looking back at the kids. But Remie was smiling and waving and laughing.

I rolled my eyes and we all went faster. We followed the boat peoples and landed in front of the school. I think.

A red-headed girl and two older red-headed twins came running up to Max and the girl said, "Wow! It's true the rumors are true the great Maximum Ride and her flock are attending school with us!! Hi! I'm Ginny."

Max looked confused but then shook her hand slowly. She looks so cute with a confused expression. I heard giggling behind me.

I looked around and saw Remie,Angel, and Nudge whispering a giggling. I sighed-I have to keep my thoughts to myself.

The girl named Ginny and the twins were still talking to Max and now Iggy when Ginny gasped. I looked around for Erasers or Flyboys. Heck even something new.

Then I saw it. A fiery red Phoenix heading straight for Remie. She smiled and held her arm out.

The bird landed on her arm while every one else gasped and gaped at her.

Remie said, "Flare! I-" The beak of the bird seemed to be moving and Rem nodded and let the bird go.

The bird went back up to the window where he this time there was an old man up there. He had on a robe or something, with his hair and his beard to his waist. He smiled at us. I blinked but when I opened my eyes, he was gone.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, I thought that was a good ending. I'll get the next one up tomorrow. I promise. Yay their at Hopwarts! LQTM. Review! I luvest you reviewers. Okay bye!

Silentflier-Thanks for correcting my -Ginny.  
Vamps-with-Wings-Thanks so much for your help on the chapter lenght thing.


	8. Darkest

Idk. Nothing really to do today but I did play WiiFit.I love that thing, okay here is chapter 8 and Total...let's just pretend he's with Akila at ' that's it. I didn't feel like explaining the big boat that pops out of the water...so just pretend that already happened  
Fang:-appears out of nowhere-Whoa. What happened?  
Iggy:-appears out of no where but falls on fang-Oof!  
Fang:Get off me you fat a-  
Me:Launguage!  
Disclaimer:Do I really need to be here this much ..Lemme state this simply so you get it already! '.. Get it? Got it. Good.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I blinked but when I opened my eyes, he was gone._

Fang POV:  
I looked at the Max,Remie, and Iggy. We had a silent agreement-Be on gaurd.

I looked around at the dark forest behind us,the girl Ginny talking excitedly to Angel and Nudge, then at the 'front door'.

The man came out and held his arms open. "Welcome! Welcome Maximum Ride and family!It's a honor to have you here!"

He looked at all the surprised students and said, "All of you please, back to your dormitories."

"Albus Dumbledore?"

Max asked. I knew she knew that from her Voice. "Yes, yes I am. Come I must inform you about should we start? Ah, well, you'll be staying here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I gave Remie the universal WTH face but she just shrugged.

"I know your not wizards but that's what your here for. Follow me please..."

Harry POV:

This morning had definately been interesting. I had to hold on to a boot to travel somewhere.

Ron's dad had told us to let go of said boot while we were flying or something.

Ron, Hermione,Fred,Geogre,and I had landed quite ungracefully while Cedric-someone who met up with us- his dad, and Ron's dad landed with much more elegance.

We walked a little bit and suddenly Ron's father said, "Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup." Whoa. That's all I had to say.

Then everything went wrong. People came and set everything on fire. I got knocked out but when I woke up I saw a skull in the sky, with a snake coming out of it.

I also saw a man, but then he ran when Hermione and Ron were calling me.

But now we were fine and back at Hogwarts when suddenly Ron said, "Bloody hell." "What?" I asked. "That...that goddess of a woman."

I looked where he was was a group of teenagers. There was a dark haired boy with an impassive face,a dark haired girl who looked related to the boy afore mentioned.A strawberry blonde haired boy, a blonde-ish brown haired girl. They all looked the same age. There was also an african-american girl, a blonde curly haired girl and a blonde haired little boy.

I was now looking at the dark haired girl talking to the dark haired boy.

She suddenly jumped up and down clapping her hands together. Then a strawberry blonde boy wolf-whistled.

The impassive boy rolled his eyes and the older blonde haired girl blushed furiously.

"Yay! Finally I knew you would be together I knew it!But it took you long enough huh? Max and Fang sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first com-" The african-american girl was suddenly cut off by Max I presumed.

Fang- the impassive one- laughed, then talked to the group and spun Max around, dipped her, and kissed her.

He stood her back up but with one arm around her waist. She had wide eyes and her face was redder than a tomatoe. The little girls laughed while the blonde little boy gagged.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron said again. I looked over at the darker haired girl. The strawberry blonde boy had his arm around her waist.

"Sorry Ronald, but there are other fish in the sea." Hermione said. "Not goddess fish!" I rolled my eyes but laughed. Then Dumbledore led them to us.

Max POV:  
I kept glancing at the boy with the circular glasses and the scar on his forehead. The red headed girl-Ginny- had finally left and you know how much I love red-heads.

Suddenly Dumbledore led us to the kid with the scar. "Miss Ride, this is Harry Potter. Mr. Potter this is Maximum Ride,Fang,Remie,Iggy,Nudge,the...Gasman, and Angel."

"You'll find out why we call him the Gasman in a minute. We had tacos." Iggy murmured.

The a brown haired girl behind Harry gasped. Did they know who we were? How? "They've seen us on the News. And apparently we're really famous in the Wizard World."

Remie said from my right.

Total smiled at the thought that he was addressed properly. "Nice to meet you." They gasped and looked down and him. "You can't just beleive what you see." Angel said.

So we all shook hands and then Gazzy...let one rip. "Oh man!" Fang said and we all scooted away from Gazzy. Remie and Iggy gave him high fives though and laughed.

"We'd love to stay but we can't. You know, all this savin' the world buissness. So we'll be on our way." I said plugging up my nose. "What? Why?" Nudge whined.

"We've gotta save the world guys. And I'm sure Proffessor Dumbledore doesn't want the School attacking Hogwarts."

"We have magical defenses that will keep out everything. Nothing can get through."Dumbledore reassured.

"Yeah but-" "C'mon Maaaaaaax! We'll be safe here with food, I hear they have lots of food, beds clean clothes..." Nudge persisted with-oh, no- bambi eyes.

I looked at Fang. He gave me the 'your leader look'. Ugh. "Okay we'll stay here-" "YAY! WOO! YES! THANK YOU MAX!" I heard from all of the flock. Ya know except Fang.

"BUT! If there is any danger we leave. Got it?" I said. "Okay!!" I heard. I sighed but smiled.

"Good, good. Now as you told me you don't like to be split up so-Maximum,Nudge, and Supreme will be in a room with Hermione Granger, Fang and Iggy will be in a room with Harry and Ronald. Until we find your houses of course."

Dumbledore said. Houses? What'd he mean by that. "Dinner is first though." Harry said. He had emarald green eyes, and as I said before a lighting bolt scar. "This way." Ron said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMEXY LINE THAT SEPARATES TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out Hogwarts has alot of students. Which means lots of tables with lots of food piled high on them. There we floating candles and -get this-talking paintings.

And I'd thought I'd seen alot.

But before we could start eating Dumbledore had some announcements.

"First, I would like to welcome our newest students who have lived at a terrible place where scientists tortured them everyday." I clenched my fists at the thought of Jeb.

"They have been on the run for about seven endured alot but that's not what makes them special." He announced.

Then he said to us, "Please come." So we all stood-even Angel and Gazzy,they had let them stay with us and learn early-and went up to where Dumbledore stood.

He nodded and me and Remie extended our wings. Their were gasps among the crowd and someone said, "They probably don't even work."

Remie smirked, "I heard that. You see we have raptor hearing and we can fly, just watch." She backed up and ran.

Then she jumped pumping her wings and almost hitting Harry and Ron. She flew as high as the ceiling went then back to us. She landed with a running stop.

There were even more wide eyes and gasps. I smirked at her. Then Ms McGonagall had an announcemet to make towards us.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"Excellent! Now to place you in your housing. Please Max, sit here."

Dumbledore said pointing to a stool. I sat down and he placed an old ratty hat on my head.

What did a hat have to do with- "Hm, confidence,love for your family and friends, modesty and leadership."

Did that come from the hat? "Gryffindor!" The hat said. Cheers erupted from Harry's table.

_Stand up and take a seat at their table Max._ The Voice chimed in. So I took the hat off and went to sit next to Ron.

Fang came next. He sat on the stool and the Housing Hat was placed on his head.

"Love for your family, strength inside and out"-I saw is lip twitch on that one- "endurence. Hmm tough choice on this one...maybe Slytherin?"

My heart almost stopped-we couldn't be split up! "No wait...Gryffindor!" More cheers erupted from our table and sweet relief washed over me.

He sat next to me and watched Remie go next. The H.H. said, "The same traits as your brother and Max. Definately will not let harm come to the ones she loves. You also show courage. You could be great with Slytherin you know! They could help you on your way to greatness!No, no that wouldn't do...Gryffindor!"

More cheers. More relief. Iggy went next then Nudge the Gazzy then Angel. They all got Gryffindor-thank goodness.

Then Dumbledore had another announcement.

Something about the TriWizard Tournement. No one under the age of seventeen was aloud to enter.

I heard boos from the whole place and the Weasly twins-Fred and George, also Ron's and Ginny's brothers-had said "That's rubbish!" and things like that. I was kinda hoping to enter too. It seemed like a good challenge.

Now Dumbledore was saying something about 'the goblet of fire.'

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line...I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet."

And now we were feasting. Inhaling our food while people stared. Tomorrow we were going to start wizard training.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Flock starts training to be wizards.I have a vote for you all: Pick which one you want to happen.

A) The older Flock member's names are submitted along with Harry.

B) Only Fang gets submitted.

C)Max gets submitted.

D)All of the flock are submitted.

E) Only Harry's name is submitted like the original.

F)Remies name is submitted.

G)Iggy's name is submitted.

H)*Your Choice Here*

So if you have another suspensful choice you may tell me too! Okay Review and I'll post the next chappie. Also tell other FanFictioners about my story. Arreviderci.

Fang:Don't make Max get submitted people!I couldn't live if she died.

Iggy: -rolls eyes-


	9. Of

I know my events are kinda askew but just pretend there in order. You guys really didn't vote. Well a couple of you did, but still. Okay so I'm going to go with...the choice where...both...

Fang and Iggy:GET ON WITH IT!

Me:Fine! I'm going to go with Fang and Iggy are in the Goblet! MWAHAHA. Worrisome Max and Remie. That's what you get for rushing me.

Both:-rolls eyes-

Dissin the Claim:On Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. I wish I was Max. Get to kiss Fang alot...yup she has the life-

________________________________________________________________________

_"Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the Goblet."_

Max POV:

"I have another announcement to make. Please join me in welcoming the lovley ladies of the Beauxbatons, and their head Mistriss Madam Maxime."Dumbledore said.

Suddenly lot of girls with blue dresses and matching hats came in and did a little curtsey-wave kinda thing. That's another thing that you will never see me do.

Anyways they were walking down the aisle and all the guys were staring at their butts. Even Fang and Iggy.

I rolled my eyes and Ron said, "Bloody hell." I whacked him over the back of the head. He rubbed his head and mumbled incoherently.

Then they spread their arms and sparkly butterflies or something appeared. At the end of their little line a really _really_ tall woman came out.

Dumbledore kissed her hand and said, "And now greet out friends from the north. The brothers of Durmstrang."

So in came some dudes with either brown pants and matching shirts or really heavy clothes.

Then two guys at the end. One who I don't even know who it was and I'm guessing their headmaster- Igor.

"Blimey. That's him. It's Viktor Krum."Ron said beside me. "Who?" His eyes widened at my question.

"The worlds best seeker in Quidditch." I nodded like a understood. But I didn't. Like what in the world was Quidditch?

Then Dumbledore said more about eternal glory to the one who wins the Triwizard Tournement and stuff like that.

Suddenly the sky above us grumbled and looked like it was about to storm. With a lightning strike sort of thing it went away. We all turned to look where it had come from.

There was a man with a trench coat looking thing on. He had a staff and -get this- a fake eye. A few people were talking around me.

Mad eye Moody was his name. I swore he looked straight at Harry and zoomed in with his creepy eye.

"Stupid ceiling." He mumbled to Dumbledore. He took a little bottle out of his pocket and took a few swigs.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry said beside me.

I wasn't really paying attention, that Moody guy made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

Anyways Dumbledore melted a jewel encrusted gold casing-with magic-reveiling an old pot looking thing with blue flames coming out of it. "The Triwizard Tournement has begun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME LINE THAT SEPARATES TIME WOOP WOOP MOOSE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person POV:

Jeb Batchelder walked into the room which held the Goblet of Fire.

He was testing the strength of Fang and Iggy.

Jeb dropped the names in the Goblet and smiled at his accomplishment.

He walked out of the school and into a van. It sped away.

Remie POV:

We had gone to Moody's class. He tortured a little spider creature and then killed it.

"Only one person has been known to survive this curse. And he's sitting in this very room."

Moody said, looking at Harry. I would have to get Harry to tell me his life story during the free period.

Once we were in free period I was about to ask Harry about the curse thing but decided to look in his mind. Wow he was sure as heck was a survivor.

The boy from Gryffindor-Cedric-was pushed near the Goblet by his friends.

He paused and looked at me and smiled. Then he put in the paper in and everyone cheered. With one last glance back at me he went back to his friends.

I was sitting by Hermione. Then the older Weasly twins came in, "Yeeeeeees!" They said simtaneously.

"Well lads we did it! Cooked it up just this morning." They said finishing each others sentences.

"It's not going to wo-ork." Hermione said beside me.

The Twins came up to her and I and put an arm around us. I've gotten to be friends with a few people here.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." They said. She explained the age line to them.

"So Dumbledore's line couldn't be fooled by something as foolish and dimwitted as an aging potion.""But that's why its so brilliant. Because it's so dimwitted. Ready Fred?" One said. "Ready George." Said I'm guessing Fred.

They twisted their arms around and drank it. Ten they both jumped in and placed the parchment in their. "Yeeeeees." They succeded-or so I thought.

Blue flames came from the Goblet of fire and struck them. When they sat up-6 feet from the Goblet- they started fighting.

I laughed and watched as Viktor came in and everything went silent. He smiled a little at Hermione as he put his name in.

"I saw him makin' googily eyes at you." I said elbowing her. "Yeah, well, same goes with Cedric eh eh?" I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I'm goin' flyin'." I said and walked out of the room

I saw a window in the hall and jumped out, unfurling my felt so good to get them stretched out.

I flew out of the magic barriers and into London. It was almost dark now so people wouldn't see me.

I did tricks and spins and flips in the air.

Then I sat on a roof and watched the sun go down.

I headed back and snuck to my the Gryffindor table. Max and Fang gave me a look that said 'where were you?'

"Flyin'" I said and they nodded. "Who's the champs so far?" I asked. Max replied by saying, "Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric." Oh so they were all done.

Just then Snape stepped forward and Dumbledore turned around.

The blue flames of the Goblet spit up three peices of paper. I heard thoughts pouring in my mind, giving me a head ache. '_But its the TRIwizard Tournent. The three have been selected.' 'What the-' _

I blinked a few times and watched Dumbledore catch them. A look of disbeleif was on his face as he read them.

"Harry Potter, Fang Flight, and Iggy Ride?" He said once, then again.

My head snapped towards the three in front of all stood with looks of confusion and fear on their face.

Well Fang and Ig had just confusuion because they've been trained not to show fear.

They went into a little room and all the teachers followed.

"Can you get anything on them?"Max asked me and Ange.

Angel concentrated then sighed an shook her head. Gazzy looked scared for his brothers.

"ZOMG- They didn't actually put their names in did they? I don't want them to die! Dumbledore said there were alot of casualties! Oh but they have been at the School so I guess they might win. Well not both of them just one. But wow eternal glo-" Thanks Max.

I closed my eyes and searched Fang's and Iggy's thoughts.

I could barley pick anything up. '_We'll have to.....? But we're...... What if we...... Oh, God.'_

"They have to do it I think. They have to compete."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey hey hey! This is sorta just a filler. Fun stuff in next chappie. And I know Nudge and Angel and Gazzy just suddenly appeared lol. I forgot about everyone of the younger kids.

Sorry this took a while but it's up now right?! Anyways Fang and Iggy are here but are giving you and me the silent treatment. Oh well.

Much thanks to skierchick18 for telling me how to spell Fleur's name. I never knew!

And Cedric smiled at Remie because.......TEAM EDWARD. Okay well Team Jasper then Team Edward lqtm.

I know it's not very long either but it's just a filler.

_**Review**_ my storys and I'll give you...a...puppy! Virtual of course.


	10. Times

Disclaimer:If I owned Maximum Ride or Harry Potter would I be making a Fanfiction about them? NO! I'd be rewriting The Final Warning and Writing the 6th Max book.  
I also wouldn't have to steal Iggy or Fang whom are still silent treating me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iggy POV:

Our names were in the Goblet. I didn't put them in there and neither did Fang.

I swallowed. "This definatley has something to do with the School." Fang murmured to me.

"Yeah-wait I feel Rem poking around in my head." I said to Fang. His lip twitch and he nodded.

I felt Remie's precense leave. I just wanted to be with her now instead of listening to the teachers ramble on about how we had to do it.

Oh, God-we had to do it. "The rules are absolute."

Oh great I just remembered another thing-there were casualties in this game. Damn it!

These are the times I wish I was blind so I could get disqualified for being 'disabled.'

"They have no choice. They all- as of tonight- are Triwizard Champions." All the teachers turned to look at us.

I kept my face impassive though. Fang the closet emo was much better at it though.

Later on that night I heard Ron and Harry fighting about how Harry got his name in the Goblet.

"Yeah that's right. Ron Weasly- Harry Potter's stupid friend." Ron said.

"Will you shut it! We got in the Goblet too. Obviously some one is out to get us. So shut it and go to sleep!" I yelled.

I sighed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY THEY WENT TO SEE RITE SKEETER BUT I'LL SKIP THE DEETS---------------------------------------------------------

We went to see Rite Skeeter for the 'Daily Profit.' Two words about her.

Blonde Bi- _Ig mind language! _I heard Remie say in my mind.

Harry POV:

I met Hagrid in the woods. He said he wanted to show me something.

"Put on your cloak." He said reffering to my invisibility cloak.

I put it on and followed Hagrid.

I couldn't believe his hair was combed at first- but then he met Madame Maxime in the woods.

Now I saw it, they liked each other. I gagged when they started the lovey dovey stuff.

We came to a clearing in the woods and I saw fire coming from boxes.

"Can we get closer." Maxime said with her french accent.

"Dragons?! That's the first task? Your joking!" I said revealing myself from the cloak.

Remie POV:  
I saw people wearing magical moving buttons. 'Cedric Diggory-Potter Stinks'. Almost everyone was wearing them.

Except the flock and Harry's friends.

I looked around for him, I knew he knew something about the first task. I just couldn't get close enough to him to find out what it was.

"Hello." I jumped startled at the voice. I turned and saw a boy about my age with pale blonde hair.

"Sup?" Was my simple reply. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm in Slytherin so that's why you haven't seen me around often." Ah so that's why he was unfamiliar.

"And your Remie. The one who flew in the dining commons on the first day back."

I smirked, "Yup, that's me." "Good, now that we've had a formal introduction"-I heard people saying 'Read the button Potter'.

I turned and saw Harry and Cedric talking. Yes!

I could ask him about- "Your going to the Yule Ball with me." The Draco guy finished. I scoffed inwardly. "No thanks." I barley even knew him!

Now Harry was walking away. Gah! I went over to a tree to see if I could get better 'reception'.

I hauled myself up and looked for Harry's mind. Or Cedric's.

I saw Draco try to climb after me. I rolled my eyes but then I got distracted by Harry's mind.

I gasped. Dragons was the first task?Dragons exist? Well I guess I'm not surprised.

I looked back down at Harry. Draco was saying something about a bet.

"My father disagrees. He's thinks you won't last five!" He said while he and his possey approached Harry.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy." Harry said pushing him.

Woo! Go Harry. "He's vile and cruel. And your pathetic." Point two!

Draco started to pull out his wand when Moody said a spell and turned him into a ferret the color of his hair!

I'm still surprised at what magic can do. Anyways Moody limped over here and did imperio curse.

He controlled Malfoy and it was _hilarious. _Almost everyone was laughing even me.

But then Miss McGonagall came over and scolded Moody. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching." He replied simply. "Is that a student?" "Technically its a ferret."

He put it down one of Malfoy's goon's pants. Everyone laughed harder.

I projected the scene to everyone outside -with my mind-and more people came crowding around, laughing.

Ms M. changed him back, but that didn't mean _my _fun was over yet.

He was already scrambling around scared. "My father will hear about this!"

He said and I transformed._Into a tiger._ I jumped from my perch and rawred ferociously at Draco.

If he wasn't scared before he was now. He ran and I followed making sure not to actually hurt him.

"I can tell you stories about your father! This isn't over!" Moody yelled.

I transformed back into a human laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Transfiguration is not a punishment Alaster! And transfiguration will get _you _expelled Miss Flight." I swallowed my giggles and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry. Won't happen again. But we can still fly right?" She nodded and with one last glare towards Moody left.

He limped away with Harry following suit. I smirked at turned around.

I left to meet Angel to help her study.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How'd you like it? I think I made good time no?

Review and Ill be your best friend.-REVIEW-

Virtual puppy to -REVIEW-Vamps-With-Wings, gypsyprincess94,and skierchick18.-REVIEW-

-REVIEW-Dont you hate sumbliminal messaging?-REVIEW- I -REVIEW- Hate-REVIEW-It!!!-REVIEW--REVIEW--REVIEW--REVIEW--REVIEW--REVIEW--REVIEW-. It's like tricking you. -REVIEW- It's disgusting.-REVIEW-.I would never-REVIEW- trick you -REVIEW- my faithful-REVIEW- readers.

Anyways please -REVIEW- review.

Fang-REVIEW-:I think they get the whole -REVIEW- review thing. And I'm not emo.

(Suuuure he's not. He probably writes depressing poetry.)

Iggy-REVIEW-:Yeah.

Me-REVIEW-: Yay you speak to me again!-REVIEW-

Both:Yeah it got boring alone over there.

-REVIEW-

Sister and brother relation ships would be like incest.

And with twins it would be twincest lol.

Just thought you should know.

-REVIEW--REVIEW--REVIEW--REVIEW-

Till next time faithful readers!-REVIEW-.

-REVIEW-


	11. If

Thanks for the advice Vamps-With-Wings. Ill try to make the main focus Max and her little man-followers in this chapter. Lol. Now that I read back yeah it has kinda been all about Remie. Anyways your welcome for your puppy lol.

Thanks a quatrillion to all my other reviewers.

Disclaimer-san: I don't own Maximum Ride. I am not Jay Pee. Actually, I'm female last time I checked, so being would be pretty hard. I don't own Fang or Iggy (yet) But I do own Remie. Whom of which will have no POV. Lol. Or anything else about her. I mean she might be mentioned a couple of times but not in the sense where its all about her so yeah. Man, I sound like Nudge now. READ AND REVIEW.

Iggy: You do sound like Nudge.

Fang:Yeah calm down.

Me:Closet emo...

Fang: I am not! Why does everyo-

________________________________________________________________________

Max POV:

I was walking to the arena where the first task was taking place. I was horrified.

Not for me but for Fang and Iggy. My heart was beating faster than normal and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Remie too, I think. We went to the tent where all the players were and went inside.

We weren't supposed to but since when did we listen to grown ups?

I looked around until I saw Fang. Then I ran towards him and crushed his lips to mine.

He stiffened then relaxed and wrapped his arms around stood there for a minute just kissing not caring who was watching.

We finally broke apart panting but he leaned his forhead against mine.

"Don't die Fang. Just-don't leave me." I whispered. He smiled a little, "I swear." He said simply.

Suddenly a flash blinded my eyes. I turned to see through the spots at the culprit.

It was some blonde lady smiling evilly. "Well, first Hermione and Harry, now Fang and Max.

You're going to make first page!"She said. I growled at her wondering what she was talking about.

Iggy was looking at us cautiosly and Remie's eyes were narrowed. "You have no buisness here. This tent is for champions...and friends."

Viktor Krum said coming up behind her. She looked at a loss of words for a moment but finally said, "No matter, we've uh got what we wanted."

She said. The camera guy took one more picture and left.

"Good day champions, gather round please.-" He suddenly stopped and looked at me Remie and Hermione.-

"What are you girls doing in here?" He asked. I shrugged and walked out with Rem.

---------------------SMEXY LINE NEEDS FRIENDS!MORE TO COME----------------------

Okay so Cedric went, Viktor went, Fleur went , and Harry went. Only Fang then Iggy to go.

My heart was pounding -harder than before- and I sweating like crazy. Oh God why they have to do this?

Suddenly Fang came out and looked around until he spotted the golden egg they were supposed to get.

He glanced around, shurgged and went forward. Until he was stopped by a tail smacking down in front of him.

He went flying- ya know witout the wings- and landed on a rock. The tail swung again and he got hit. My heart almost stopped beating.

_-_-_-_-_-_-I TOLD YOU THERE'D BE MORE!AREN'T YOU HAPPY??_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fang POV:

Shit that hurt! I stood up shakily and growled. Damn dragon wouldn't get the best of me.

I smirked and turned invisible. I heard the crowd gasp and stepped forward. Slowly with deliberated steps.

The dragon screeched and blew fire everywhere. None of it even hitting me.

I grabbed the egg and it turned invisisble. Was it a hoax? No, it was there.

I guess my power was growing-sweet.I stepped away and turned visible. The crowd cheered and the dragon rawred again.

Woo. Now I could go on to the next round. I followed Dumbledore to the tent and Iggy went.

**************MORE FRIENDS FOR THE LINE LALALALALA***************

We came back to Hogwarts and were trampled with 'congrats' and 'i love you's. None by Max and Remie though.

Where were they?After me and Iggy cut through the crowd we went on a search.

We went to their room, the common room, the dining room, the library, and every where else imaginable.

Iggy sighed. "Where are they? Do you think the School came and took 'em?" I shook my head.

Where would we least expect to find to girls, waiting for theyre boyfriends.

I snapped my fingers. Our room! "C'mon Ig, we didn't checkin _our_ room." I said.

He smacked his forhead. "Duh!" We went to our rooms and guess who we found? Max. Oh and ya know Remie.

She rolled her eyes at my thoughts and went to join Iggy. Max stood up and smiled.

I smiled back and she blushed. She was beatiful when she blushed.

I dropped the egg and went to her with long strides. Then I kissed her hard.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped mine around her waist.

We broke apart panting and Remie said, "So, lets pop open those eggs!"

I grunted and went back to kissing Max. "Fang, come on." She said.

I raised my finger in a 'just a minute' sign. She groaned. "You two are on each other like ugly on an ape. Will I have to pry you off?"

I felt Max smile against my lips.I broke apart and said, "Like you and Ig aren't always stuck together like glue." She growled and grabbed my egg.

I pulled Max against my side, one arm around her waist. Remie opened it and I high screaming came from the egg.

We all quickly covered our ears while Remie closed it. "What that hell was that?!" Max asked.

I shrugged and looked at the egg.

There's got to be a secret to getting the clue. But what is it?

________________________________________________________________________

Gosh that was bloody awful. And short. Sorry it took so long, I have no ideas.

Fang: I liked the last pa-

Me:Of course you did now anyway-

Fang:Why don't you ever let me talk?

Me:-looks at him- Uh, okay. Express your feelings Fang.

Fang: No I have nothing to say.

Me:Then why'd you complain?

Fang:I didn't complain! I just...informed you of your errors.

Me:-rolls eyes- ' be sure to let you finidh next time...

Anyways sorry I am booked with school. This is what I have to do

Nikki's super fantabulous extra spectacular To do List:

1)Beg my dad to let me go to Rome with my school.

2)Homework.

3)Studying

4)LOTS OF OTHER STUFF.

Sigh.

Me:Anyway..well theres nothing left to say. Except. Well you know where this is going-

REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I PROMISE I WILL STAB YOU IN THE JUGULAR WITH A FRESHLY SLICED ORANGE PEEL. xDD. Bye.

Oh wait I'm making a sequel called Maximum Ride Off to Spoons. Ha. READ IT WHEN IT' READY. Okay no goodbye.


	12. One

Chapter 12!!This one's a little different. It might be longer than the last one but IDK.

Fang:Why is this one different?

Me:-whispers to fang-Fang:Really?! Him?

Me:-nods and whispers more-Fang:He's coming _back_? I thought he was dead?!

Me:-whispers more-

Fang:Great. Flippin' great!

Me:-nods-

Fang:Wow.

Iggy:Hey! What about me?

Fang:Shh Ig we have the Disclaimer.

Iggy:I wanna know!

Fang:Ugh- whispers while Iggy's eyes widen in amazement-

Iggy:Your doing _that?!_ This must be the climax.

Me:Yeah, and guess what?! Every flock member is having a pov! Yaaay. I was told Nudge Angel and Gazzy need POVs. So here goes the DC

DC-James Patterson owns MR. I wish I was Jay Pee :'(. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angel POV:

I was skipping down the hallways looking for Max. Iggy and Fang had the next task to do.

From what I'd read of the minds it was something under water. They had to go under and get a 'prized possesion'. Usually a loved one.

I'm guessing Max was going under and Remie was too. They would have to struggle to get them in there.

'_Ange, we seriously have to do that?' _I heard Remie project to my mind. It was fuzzy so she was probably far away.

'_Yes, please tell Fang, Max, and Ig'-_ I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck.

I felt my neck- a dart. I was already getting dizzy while I saw an Eraser walk towards me.

I thought all the Erasers were gone...I thought hazily.

'_Max, Iggy, Fang, Remie, Nudge, Gazzy-run.' _I projected the thought towards the Flock.

Then I was out.

Nudge POV:

_Max, Iggy, Fang, Remie, Nudge, Gazzy-run.' _I gasped- Angel.

'_Angel, Angel- what's wrong?!' _Nothing. Oh, no this isn't good.

I gotta get Max. "Max! Max!" I yelled. "Have you seen Max? Fang?"

I asked anyone all pointed the same way. I ran towards their rooms.

"Max, Max, Max!" She ran out of her room. "What? Whats wrong?!"

Fang came out giving me a death glare. They must have been making out. Awww!!!!!!!

"Angel sent me a thought did you hear it?" I said. "No. What was the thought?"

"It said all our names and then run! But I couldn't get back to her she must be in trouble we have to find her! What if the School came back? Oh, no! This is terr-"

Fang put a hand over my mouth, I must have been rambling.

"We'll find her." I nodded and Max was about to say something when a giant extra heavy net flew on us.

I collasped under the net and tried getting up but it was too heavy.

ZOMG-We're getting captured-again. I almost cried, but put on a tough face for Max.

Iggy POV:

"Fang you nimrod c'mon we gotta get this next task over with!" I yelled.

I couldn't find him anywhere but I did hear a message from Angel.

Well, parts of it. It sounded like '_Ma Rie, N, Ga-n.' _I called back saying what but she didn't respond. So I left it be.

"Fang!" I called. "Fang c'mon!" I called again. "Hahaha, your little flock is dead expierement 1639griffith374."

I spun around and an Eraser punched me in the face. I was fading but I had to warn someone.

'_Rem, get the flock out, come save me...Erasers are back.' _And then I was under

Remie POV:

Greeeeat. Just flippin' great. Erasers are back and I was running the halls looking for Fang, Max, Iggy, and the rest of them.

"Guys!" Please tell me your not at the school. Please please please. I looked around and got tackled.

"Oof!" It knocked the wind out of me and got me to the floor. I pushed the thing off and stood.

Gazzy was laying on the floor crying. "Oh, sorry did I hurt you?" I said picking him up.

He shook his head, "No," He sobbed, "Everyone's gone! The Erasers are baaaaack!" He wailed. I set him down.

"Then let's stop crying about it. Let's go kick some furry a-tooshie." He giggled but then put on a tough man face.

"Yeah c'mon let's collect bombs." So we went to the room he was sharing with the boys. He picked up bombs and handed some to me.

I put 'em in my pocket and we headed out. Only to have hairy arms wrap around us.

I kicked and flailed, but with no avail. I still tried though."Ooh, this birdie's feisty. I like 'em feisty."

Ewe. I had to swallow the baby barf that just came in my mouth. "Great,I like mine furry, and dead!" I yelled.

He threw us in the back of a truck.

Fang POV:

I felt my blood boil when they threw Gazzy and Remie in here. But my face stayed impassive.

We on the other hand were still in that nice comfy net. We were hanging from the van's ceiling! In the net!

Original torture their usin' now a days eh? I was on bottom and Max was on top of me, which wouldn't have been that bad.

If Nudge weren't on top of her and - oh yeah- we weren't in a freakin net!

"A little help here Rem? Don't you have a knife." She nodded and took off her sweater.

"Several." She said, her face impassive like mine.

She lifted up her shirt -only showing her stomach! Get your mind out of the gutter- and I saw several knives strapped to her belly.

She took out one and came over. "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to have knives strapped to your body?" I asked.

She looked up and smile mischiveously."Not if your a bird kid on the run." She grabbed a handful of the thick rope and slashed her knife across.

We fell out in a heap on the floor. "Whoops, sorry." Like she was sorry.

She snorted and Iggy went to check on Angel who was currently waking up.

The van bumped along the street, or desert or where ever they were when suddenly we came to a sudden halt.

It jolted us all forward and we all slammed into one side of the back of the van. Now we were in a heap-again.

Light poured in as the back doors opened. "Come, Maximum Ride and flock. It's your time to die." Said a teenage boy with blond hair.

He was tall with an impasive face and cold eyes. "Omega. " Max said with her face like stone.

"Omega? Right, the German guy Max won agaisn't." I said with a slight smirk.

He growled and clenched his fist. "Get out." Max got out and we followed.

But when we stepped out furry arms threw us into cages. "These new Erasers are enhanced greatly Max."

Omega said. "They are much stonger, faster, and equipped with guns. Your fighting with me to the death, after the scientists run more...tests."

He said tests with a voice it made a shiver go down my spine.

Later we were thrown in a room, but Max wasn't with us. I punched my cage at the thought of what the were doing to her.

Max POV:

Okay first thought. Wherewas I? What kind of a room am I in?

And more importantly-Where is the Flock?

I opened my eyes and saw around me- a magenta room. Yeah right! I saw a white room.

Just white with a little operating table. I gulped-and a little syringe and scapel on a little metal tray.

I was on the table, and cringed away from the syringe. A white coat came in.

"Maximum, I'm going to inject you with this liquid. Don't struggle, or I'll be forced to use violence."

She said. She had -ugh- red hair and pale skin with freckles. She had light blue eyes and too much make up on.

She put down her clipboard and picked up the needle. "I don't do needles doc." I said.

She glared at me but flicked the needle. "Can I ask what it does?" I snarled.

"It'll knock you out so we can perform blood tests. For four hours." She said with a menacing grin.

"And, why don't you do that while I'm awake? Never stopped you before."

"You'll just pass out by the loss of blood." She said. She put the needle closer to my arm, but I jumped up and came onto her back, my arm around her neck.

I kicked at her knees and she fell on top of me. Ripping the needle away from her hand, I went back down and plunged it into her arm.

"Sorry, had to be done." I said. Her eyes fluttered and,with a light moan, she finally passed out.

________________________________________________________________________

Woo, that was pretty good. At least I thought it was. Haha, you thought the climax was the triwizard tournement didn't you? Don't lie!

Review! Oh, and Happy Earth Day!!

Iggy: Go make yourselves useful, plant a tree.

Fang: Yeah the Flock have enough trouble savin the world! Why don't you guys help out.

Kids are the future! Kids rule!

Me: I think you've gotten to much into your blog. But they're right, go help the earth and...

All: Pass the trees please!!

Me: Little slogan I made up. Anyways reviews are welcome! Duh, I mean who doesn't want their story reviewed. Also I have a new obsession with ninjas.

And AU/AHs of FF. If you've got any good ones notify me! Happy Birthday Earth Day.

(Another slogan of mine!!)


	13. Remembers

Review questions answered! Okay:  
Polodo 2009-04-23 . chapter 12

That was a cruel/suprizing twist you put. I though Ari was coming back from the dead again. Do Fang and Iggy get back in time fo the tri-wizard tournament? Does Jeb interfere? Does the world blow up for no reason whatsoever?

Me:No Fang and Igster don't make it back in time. Jeb will be interfereing later on. No, the world will never blow up in my stories. Unless I'm depressed then yeah probably.

FlockRoxs 2009-04-23 . chapter 12

COL! Wont something bad happen if they dont do the triwizard tourament thing though?

Me: IDK if anything bad will happen. Proabably not, since they had like the best excuse ever xD.

And yeah, Ari is coming back, be patient! xD. Jk. But he will come as a ghost seven year old. You'll see. It's pretty cool.

Sorry this took so long I, got captured by hairy lupine-human DNA recombinant life forms...

y-yeah thats it. .

Disssssssssssssclaimaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Max Ride is owned by Jay Pee, Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm neither of them, so I only own this idea.

________________________________________________________________________

Iggy POV:

Well. This is depressing. The whole Flock is in a room with seven cages.

One's empty-Max's cage- and the rest are filled with angry bird kids. Fang punched his cage once more.

He grumbled to himself about Max. I sighed, not knowing what was coming next.

"I can't find Max's thoughts!" Angel cried. Then she gasped, "Wait I found her."

Fang's head whipped around and he said, "What? What do you hear?" "She's in a room...it's all white...um...she just knocked a girl out!"

She smiled, but it quickly faded. "Omega's there now. He gonna kill Max."

Fang POV:

Oh for the _love_ of _all _that is _holy_! "Let me out of here!" I yelled, while punching the bars.

"Fang, shut up, I'm letting you out." My head whipped up at Nudges voice. She was outside her cage.

"How'd you get out?" I asked. "The keys are metal, and I used my power to attract the keys. At first I was just stuck to the bars then I learned how to  
get the was really easy. I'm surprised Rem didn't think of it, 'cause ya know we have the same mfphmfhfphmhpph-"

"Thanks for the idea Nudge." Remie said, who I just now realized was out of her cage. She had one hand over Nudge's mouth.

Nudge unlocked my my cage and I ran out.

"Hey wait for us lover boy!" I heard Iggy yell. I stopped and sighed. The Flock quickly joined me and we searched for Max.

"There!" Angel yelled suddenly and we went for the door.

I grabbed the handle but the door wouldn't budge. I shook it and twisted it, but that only resulted in breaking off the handle.

"Nice going." Remie said sarcasticaly. "Shut up." I growled. We heard crashing and thuds.

Then the door burst open. Max was on it and she look bad but angry.

She had multiple bruises, scratches and a black eye. It made my blood boil. She growled and jumped forward not even noticing us.

We followed her into the room to find a mess of stuff. Doctor's equiptment lay on the ground, along with shattered glass and blood.

I immediately went to help her. But I tripped and fell.

"Oof." I heard laughs behind me, "This is not the time for that guys!" I said.

I got up and looked at who or what tripped me. It was an ugly red-headed girl with too much make up on and a white coat.

Max POV:

Pain hit my jaw. I directed my attention towards Omega. I waved my hand wildly in front of him.

His eyes flicked around to follow it, I took that time to punch him.

But he caught it. He flexed once and searing pain shot through my hand. He broke it.

I cried out and Fang ran over to help me. Omega laughed. "Pathetic. I have been enhanced Maximum. If you haven't noticed." He laughed more.

I held my hand to my chest, and refused to give up. I roundhouse kicked him.

He was too busy laughing. He growled and lunged for me. When a blue sheild was brought up.

Remie sighed. "You can't beat us might as well give up now."He smiled evilly.

He pulled out two metal rings as big as my wrists from his pockets. Omega threw them at Remie and she held her hands up a block.

The ring latched on to her wrists and he eyes widened. She screamed.

Remie POV:

The rings Omega pulled out went around my wrists. I instantly knew what they were.

When I was eight white coats put these on me to contol my powers. But now that they're controlled they'll just suck my powers from me.

Electricity coursed through me and I screamed.I fell to my knees and passed out.

Angel POV:

I read Omega's mind. The rings were used to take powers away from her. Without Remie, we'd have to heal on our own.

I tried to contol him, but I couldn't. I got in on the fight, but Erasrer came.

I couldn't contol them either. This wasn't good. I threw a punch at the closest one.

He faltered but quickly composed himself and kicked me in the stomach.

My breath left me and I panted.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Max POV:

After several kicks, punches, blackened eyes, and bloodied noses the Erasers managed to tie up my flock.

Remie was awake now but depressed because those bracelets sucked her powers out.

We had been tied up in a bundle and were thrown into a white, empty room.

A white coat came in with Erasers flanking him. He spoke in a British accent.

"Experiment 2384martinez6078 come to the next room for termination." Whaaa?

"English please..." I said. He sighed. "Maximum Ride, follow me your going to die."

He said slowly as if I was stupid.

"Uh, I'm a bit tied up at the moment, can I take a message?" I said snidely.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Untie it." He said.

"_Her. _I'm a _girl._" I growled.

3rd Person Jeb POV:J

eb Batchelder found out what happened. He was furious, they weren't supposed to capture the flock.

Now the only way to save them was with magic. He left a note for Dumbledore-his good friend.

_Albus, Maximum Ride and her family have been taken to a facility in London. I need your best students to find the building, bring it down but get the children out alive._

3rd Person Albus POV:

Albus Dumbledore read the note over again. First the Tri Wizard tournement, now this.

What kind of monsters would want to kill teenagers like this for? He sighed and gathered up Harry, Ron, and Hermione. His best students.

Harry's POV:

Max and her family randomly dissapeared. No one knows why. Dumbledore summoned us to his office.

Ron, Hermione, and I sat down in front of him.

"We need the best students, that would be you, to go save Maximum Ride and her family."

________________________________________________________________________

That was bloody awful. I also don't feel like, writing, I'm sick. SWINE FLU!!Jk, just a common cold.

Fang:-sniffles, while hugging blanket tighter to him- Yeah, and you gave it to us.

Iggy:-trys to say something but coughs over take him- I -cough- Hate-cough-You.

Me:Atleast I didn't give you...aaa...aaa....CHOO!!-sniffles- Swine Flu.

Iggy:True.

Anyways I know you guys are mad, maybe, for me not putting up any chapters but I do have writers block. Curse my uncreative brain. Review pleasums.

All:ACHOO! -sniffle- Bye..


	14. To

Chapter 14. Woop woop. Now where did we leave off...? Oh wait the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. I'm losing my voice..er..I have a hand crap. Whatever.

________________________________________________________________________

"_We need the best students, that would be you, to go save Maximum Ride and her family."_

Ron POV:

Bloody hell. Dumbledore explained the situation.

Why would anyone want to harm teenagers, even if they do have wings?

Sick people, that's who. He told us all we needed to do get in, get the kids, get out, and use magic only if nessecary.

We didn't want to blow our secret. We took off our robes annd grabbed our supplies.

Wands, broomsticks, and a little potion,just in case.

Max POV:

Okay, we were doing good. Other than the whole tied together thing, added to the being in the Institute, I was okay.

Unless Gazzy farted then I would....

Anyway, I finally managed to get the guy frusturated enough to just groan and leave.

So that was a plus. So now I was trying to shimmy my way out of the ropes to get free.

Nudge was talking non stop.

"I think you almost got it Max, a little to the left...no no right. Right. I hate that word. It's just like write and I hate writing therefore I hate right. What hand do write with Fang?I write with my right hand. Ugh, there it goes again. Remie howa bout you , lefty or righty. Haha those are funny words mhfhpfpphmdhmmdh-" Finally she stopped talking.

Or someone forced her to. I looked around, well as much as I could do while tied to the flock.

Gazzy had had his hand over Nudges mouth. He didn't seem to notice that his hands were free, he just glared at Nudge.

We all had wide eyes. "Gassers, you do know your hands are untied."Iggy said. He looked confused then looked surprised.

"Whoa, when did that happen?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I think you got a new power Gaz." Fang said. Yeah he did; Gazzy could go through objects like a ghost.

Jeezums; we're just sproutin' powers every which way.

"Awesome!" He yelled then proceeded to untie the knots.

Once we were free we set off to find the way out.

Iggy POV:

"Max, we're lost." I said. "We are not lost!We're just...not going in the right direction."

"Lost." I muttered. She gritted her teeth and we moved forward.

Harry POV:

This 'Institute' smelled of cleaning supplies. Like a hospital or something.

How were we even going to find Max and her flock in a place as big as this?!

I trudged forward. I had brought my invisiblity cloak so now I was unseen.

Some one passed me, I stopped and held my breath.

She stopped too, in front of me. She frowned and sniffed the air like a dog.

She was very pale with fiery red hair and was inhumanly beautiful.

She had on a white lab coat. Suddenly she looked where I was.

If I were visible, she would be looking in my eyes. I almost gasped when I saw her eyes.

They were blood red. A man came up behind her, "Ms. V-Victoria, the expeiriments we brought in today have escaped."

She suddenly got furious, "What?! How could you let them get away you nimrod!"

He seemed even more nervous than before. "B-but, they're in the building still..."

He trailed off. 'Victoria' smiled seductively. She nodded and the man went away, she went the other way.

I let out my breath. I saw Ron come infront of me whispering nervously. "Harry? Harry, where are you?" I took the cloak off. He jumed at my sudden appearence.

"I saw Max." He said. "Where are they?"Hermione stated showing up behind him and making us both jump.

"Once they heard my footsteps they ran. But they went that way." He pointed towards the way 'Victoria' went.

I looked down the hallway.

"Then let's go."

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short and took forever but I'll start writing 15 soon.

Listen to the song 'These Words' but Natasha Bedingfield, some of those lyrics are what I'm feeling.

ADHD. I can't focus! I have NO inspiration. But some things are put together. Like the ghost ari will come in in the next chappie.

And Omega and a huge fight. But I can't rush it, it's going to be 20 chaps. So almost done : ).

Fang: Not very eventful.

Me:Shut up! I need some ideas.

Iggy:-sigh-

Review and Read! Wait....Read and Review! Yeah that's it.


	15. Turn

Chapter 15. I really tried to do this ASAP.I just have NO some.I really wanna dye my hair but I'm not allowed.

Iggy:What color would you want to dye it?

Me: Choco brown with lime green and electric blue streaks.

Fang:Green?

Me:Lime green.

Fang:Like snot.

Me: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure.

Fang:Aha.

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ANYTHING!-cries-

Deep breaths, deeeep breaths.

________________________________________________________________________

Angel POV:

I kept sensing evil thoughts. Like, I know we're in the Institute where evil thoughts have practically made a little home here, but these thoughts are really evil.

But I can't make any out, they're going waaaay too fast.

Remie's frusturated and I was getting a headache from it.

Max POV:

_Turn right, left,keep going. _The Voice directed._We're totally lost,_I said to it.

I swear I could hear it sigh. A sharp pain hit my temple and I rubbed my eyes.

This freakin' sucks. I heard shuffling behind me and one was there.

I shook my head, maybe I _was_ going insane.

Fang POV:

We kept walking and walking and...you get the point. Then Max whirled around.

She looked at me.I understood what she was saying. I nodded-I'd heard the shuffling too.

I did a quick 360 as we creeped along the walls. Gazzy was 'ghosting' his way into doors to see if the coast was clear.

Angel and Remie were scanning minds with frusturated looks on their faces.

Max was determined, and even now she looked beautiful.

Gazzy POV:

This power was so _COOL_!I could go through walls and doors and anything solid.

I bet I could even go through people! I grinned and looked at Iggy.

Then I jumped through him. Awesome I could do it!

"AH!" He yelled and it echoed through the hallway.

Everyone froze and didn't make a sound.

Nudge POV:

It was killing me not I couldn't had to be absolutley silent.

Stupid Gazzy!

Angel POV:

Everything was silent except our breathing. Actually, I really don't think Max was breathing.

She was looking around nervously.

Then a siren went of.

Hermione POV:

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

I'd heard a scream echo through the corrior and all was deathly quiet.

A siren then peirced the air.

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

I covered my ears as we ran towards the scream.

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Max POV:

We ran and ran and fast as we could.

We went through twists, turns, and roadblocks.

Erasers were chasing us now and so was Omega.

Damn Omega and those stupid bracelets he put on Remie.

If he didn't have those we could put up a shield.

"Come on little birdies, don't be afraid we don't bite....hard."

Their laughs filled the hall and I rolled my eyes.

I tried to think of a witty comeback but all I could think of was;

_Take everyone else, kill them._

'_No Max!Don't think that way, you're going to make it!'._The Voice argued.

It continued on, '_Left...left....right...forward...U turn...left left.....'_

Fang sent me a reassuring look ever now and then but I could see the worry in his eyes.

I ran harder.

Please let us get outta here.

_Max..._

I heard a whisper in the air.I abruptly stopped when I saw a blue mist.

It swirled around and danced gracefully among the air.

Everyone else had stopped too.

_Max..._

The blue mist swirled again but formed something.

It turned into a human.

Well a blue misty swirly human but in the shape of a human.

I immediatly knew who is was.

Ari.

The ghost form of Ari.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long.I swear this time I'll have it up in 3 days.

But only if i get 5 reviews from this.

:)

R&R&R.

Read,Review,Respect.

Lol.

Told you the ghost form of Ari was coming.

Anyways,constructive critisism is welcome!


	16. On

Fang:Chapter 16!

Iggy:Almost to the end.

Me:WOOP WOOP.

DisayClaimayEray:I'm James Patterson.0.0 jk I'm not but I wish I was.

WAIT!I got the Maximum Ride manga.I luvest makes me squee that the 6th MR book is coming out!!I think it's Fnick-A Maximum Ride Novel.(it's actually fnick i think)

Wingedfreak:Yeah it's evolving into the next story which is a Twi-Ride Xover.

Omg,you guys have no idea how happy it makes me reading your reviews.I smile everytime I read them I swear I really brightens my day :J. You guys are so beast!I wish I had something to give you but all I can do is review your stories...which I will do!

FORTHWARD and ONWARD and oh you get the idea.

________________________________________________________________________

_The ghost form of Ari._

Fang POV:

I sturggled to keep up my facade, but it was truely hard.

Max was clenching and unclenching her hands nervously.

She kept looking behind her, but it was the like the Erasers just stopped.

_Max..._

"Ari?"She asked.

The Ari ghost thing smiled._ Yes it's me, and I missed you._

"Your...a...human..ghost thing.."She stuttered.

He nodded._Not Eraser-fied anymore.I'm eight yeah Imma ghost._

Suddenly, we heard feet pounding through the halls. But they were human.

Hermione,Ron, and Harry came rushing up to us,gasping for breath.

"We....finally...found....you...guys."Harry said between gasps.

Ron was the first to completely catch his breath and said, "We've got to go.I wanna get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

_You have noooooo idea._ They gasped and whirled to Ari.

"G-g-g-g-g-ghoooooost!"Ron yelled.

"Shut up, don't you know what kind of a place this is?!We need to get out of here now,without a sound!" Max whisper-yelled slapping a hand over his mouth.

They all nodded scared of her forcefulness. I smirked, my way of laughing.

_This way..._

Ari ghost thing led us down the hall. More walking. I sighed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Max POV:

After many many turns we finally made it to some big metal doors.

Fortunately they were the doors out into the open.

Unfortunately, the only 'open' is 'the feild'.

That's where they put us to train with the Erasers.

More or less a battlefield.

I guess that's what it's going to be today.

_Alright Max, this is your stop._ I nodded as Ari turned into swirly mist then went under the crack of the door.

I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door.

I tugged. It swung open easily but what I saw outside, was not going to be easy.

A million or so Erasers.

All in fighting form.

I took one more deep breath.

"Are you ready for this guys?"

I turned my head to the flock who all nodded solemnly.

"What's the plan Max?"Asked Iggy.

"Fight as hard as you can and as many as you soon as you have a good chance, fly away."

Remie smiled evilly. "Then let's beat the crap outta these mutts."

I nodded with a slight smile and we plundged into the battle.

________________________________________________________________________

I know it's really short I just really wanted to put it up.

I know I said I'd have it up in three days but I have writers block and summer break just came so I've been hanging with my friends.

I know that's no excuse but I have been thinking of what to put next.

Since it's almost over I think I'll do the battle in 17.

Them coming back in time for the Yule Ball in 18.

The epilouge in the 19.

And a sneak preivew to the sequel-Maximum Ride-Off to Sporks!In 20

If you read the chapter titles in the end it'll make a quote which will be used in chapter 18 or 19.

Fang:You guys, give her some credit this is a great story.

Iggy:To anyone who agrees review!!

Me:-smiles-AAAAW you guys are the so are you if you'll 'll will be given a cooookie..

Me: And a 1 and a 2 and a 3-

All:Review!!

Me: -in the really fast voice at the end of commercials-Constructive Critisism is welcome, cookies may vary, this is a limited time and handling fees are 123 dolla.


	17. Thee

OMD.I don't know why I havent told you guys this before but I just remembered.

The Game. Omigah, The you think/talk about The Game you have to say, I just lost The Game.

The only way to win The Game is to go on National Television and say,I just lost The Game.

It's been going on in my school for a while students went on to France for a French exchange program.

They came back with The 's like a freakin' plague, you can't get out of it!

Any ways just thought I'd mention the Game around,we're trying to make is I am, and I just lost The Game.

Okay sooooo, well where to is chapter 17 aka The Battle aka Thee.

I have writers block, it's maddening.

Friendly Neighbor Hood Rapist-I mean stalker-I mean Disclaimer:I want to raaape you-I mean stalk you- I mean seperate the lies and claims and disclaims.

I rape-stalk-disclaim Harry Potter and Maximum Ride.

I rape-stalk-claim Supreme Flight. And any other OCs are mine for the raping-i mean stalking-I mean claiming!Claiming goddazzit.

________________________________________________________________________

_I nodded with a slight smile and we plundged into the battle._

-----------------------------------SMEXY LINE OH YEAAH--------------------------------------

Max POV:

Yeah so there were not only like a million Erasers out here, but there were also hundreds of freakin OMEGAS!!!!

"Don't worry Max, just be really quick, I'm sure we can kick their butts!"Angel said encouragingly.I should be encouraging her.

I sighed and we went in.

They all stood completely still until one Omega-I'm guessing the leader Omega-stepped forward and started talking.

"To avoid dying, you could turn yourselves in and let us run tests on do you say?"

"Uuuh, yeah sure, just lemme go pee first."I said.

They all looked surprised. "...Really?" "NO!"

That's when the fighting began. Three Omega's gained on me at once.

One was holding me down while the other two were kicking me in the stomach or punching my face in.

I struggled against his hold, but nothing worked.I was starting to lose hope in this fight.

But I was gunna keep going.

Top Omega- the one holding me down- ran his finger from my temple to my collar bone.

"I like 'em feisty." I gagged and said, "Excuse me while I dry heave."

Then I continued to put my head to the side and pretend to throw up.

He punched me.

Fang POV:

We were all getting the shit-shitake mushrooms beat out of us.

I punched an Eraser in the face so hard and he fell with a thud.

No Omega's had come at me yet.

Nevermind, here comes one now. He punched me in the gut so hard I doubled over.

I quickly straightened out though, and caught my did Max say about being quick or whatever?

Ah, they can't see things that go fast.I flailed my hand in front of his face wildly.

His eyes darted around to catch my hand, and I took that oppurtunity to punch him.

He fell to the ground, dazed. I decided to help Max.I scanned the brawl for her.

She was being pinned by three Omegas, and two were kicking and punching her.

She was struggling but I knew she couldn't get out. As I walked towards her-well ran towards her-one Omega kicked her in the head and it lolled to the side.

Suddenly I was filled with hurt Max, My Max. I was mad at all the School had done.

I decided to take it out on the fight. Before he could kick her neck to kill her, I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the other two all went flying.

I knelt down by Max. "Max, wake up, c'mon get up." Her eyes blinked rapidly and she groaned.

She sat up and I pecked her lips. "The fight!"She said getting up.

"Careful..." I murmured, she smiled and held a hand to her head.

And so the fight went on.

Max POV:

I was still dizzy from the Omega's kicking the crapola outta me, but I still fought.

I round house kicked an Eraser. It seemed clear.

I did a 360 to check the weren't doing to well, seeing as the School had the advantage.

Oof! An Omega kicked me in the stomch and I was breathless. I tried to atleast get on my knees, but he kicked me again.

"Stay down, Max. As if you had a choice."He laughed maniacally, whilst I tried to get up.I kicked him in the knees, but he just stumbled.

"That's it." And then he tied me to a pole. I struggled some more to get untied but it was unsuccessful.

So I tried anything, insult, sarcasm, sardonic remarks. Eventually I got tired. "You don't have to do this." I whispered to the Omega guarding me.

He glanced at me, but otherwise stayed silent. " Let me go, if you do, you could be freed too."

He stayed impassive. "We have expiration dates." "Don't you wanna be free before you....expire?"

He frowned.I was gettin' one for the Maxter.

"No."Aw,crap. I had to watch the my flock get beat up while I waas helpless.

"Please?"He kicked me.

I watched as Remie got raked across the stomach by an Eraser.

I watched as Fang got thrown across the feild.

I watched as Angel and Nudge got knocked out.

As Iggy was kicked repeatedly until he fell.

All I could do was watch. And it was killing me.

I grabbed the ropes and tugged, but it only made them tighter.

Suddenly the ropes froze over with, like, ice. I tugged and they shattered.

Looking at my hands I noticed they were blue.

Freakin' awesome-a new power.

I noticed Harry,Hermione, and Ron coming out of the doorway.

"That was bloody awesome." Ron said.

"Not done yet,"Growled an Eraser. They were coming towards me-fast.

I thought of an idea. If could freeze ropes, could I freeze the ground?They'd be slippin' and slidin' everywhere.

I put my hands on the earth and willed all my hands turned more blue and the ground was covered with frost.

More. I thought. More.

A sonic boom like thing came and the ground froze over.

I looked , Erasers, and all the white coats were frozen. It did more that I expected.I smiled as my flock got up though.

Maybe it was because our blood was hotter. We made our way towards each other.

"Report!"I called.

"Bruised every organ in my body, but I'll live." I rolled my eyes at Iggy's remark.I was glad he was okay.I hugged him.

Nudge called, "Broken wrist, bloody nose." Angel said, "Beat up a little." I hugged them both.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh.I'll live." Gazzy said, I hugged him too.

"Good." I expect much more emothion out of that kid?

I hugged him and he pecked my lips.

Remie was taking her shirt off, now wearing only her tank top.

"Eh." She ripped her shirt to peices and wrapped them around her stomach.

"I'll live."She sounded strained.

"Sure?"Fang said. "Sure."She said with an eyeroll.

"Plan?"Fang asked me. I took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts, rest up, get some medical attention."

_Then go to Forks Washington, Max. There's a doctor there I'd like you to see._

I sighed._You know I don't do well with doctors Voicey._

Of course no response.

"Then we'll go to...Forks Washington."

They looked at me questioningly. "Voice." I said.

"Okay, Iggy, Fang, and me will grab a human, you guys take off."

"We've got broomsticks."Hermione said is a 'duh' tone.

"Alright, see you there." And with that we took off.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gazzy POV:

When we got back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore greeted us.

"Oh my, look at you, come,come." He gestured us into the Medical Center. The nurses all hustled and bustled around.

We told Dumbledore what happened as they fixed us up.

"Well, your just in time for the Yule Ball tomorrow.I hope your well enough, by then."

Max groaned and Nudge started talking non-stop.

"ZOMG!The Yule Ball!I totally forgot about that, what with the battle of death and all. I guess it really wasn't a death battle, more like a really, really, painful 've all picked out dresses and suits already!Yay!Mine's dark brown, like chocolate or fudge!My name rhymes with fudge! Nudge, Fudge,Nudge, Fudge,Nudge, Fudge,Nudge, Fudge-"

I slapped a hand over her mouth, which hurt becuase I got a big cut on my arm.

"Thanks Gazzers."Iggy said "I guess we were going to a Yule Ball." Max said, defeated by Bambi eyes.


	18. Light

AAAH!!Chapter 18, we're so close...This might be small because all I'm doing is the Yule Ball---Part one!.Nothing that major,Faxness and Igmieness. thats for sure.

Then the epilouge which will be really short I'm predicting, and then a sneak peek into _**Maximum Ride-Off to Sporks.**_

Iggy:Yay!Almost done, so we can go meet the vamps and-

Me:Sh!Your gunna give away the story!

Fang:Dun poke me with a spork.

Me:But I dun wanna post this, we're so close to the end -tears up-.

Iggy:Are you crying-come on,we still have the Sporks story,it's not completely over.  
Me:-sniffles-  
Fang:Just be proud you got so many reviews.  
Me:It's made me be all smiley and proud.  
Iggy:Yay!We cheered you up!-huggles-  
Fang:Meh, why not,-goes in on the hug-

Disclaimer:Harry Potter and Maximum Ride are not Hyper-Dinosuar-Says-RAWR's.

________________________________________________________________________

Fang POV:

Last night we made a quick recovery so we could make it to the Yule Ball. Oh, joy.

Now me, Gazzy, and Iggy were getting ready in one room, and Max and Remie were dragged off by Hermione,Angel,Nudge and other girls to get them ready.

"They're probably going to be playing Max and Remie barbie."Iggy said with a laugh.

I nodded and straightened my tie.

I didn't see what Max was gunna wear, but I bet she looks beautiful in it.

There was a knock on the door and Harry's voice rang out.

"Time to go, ready?" "Yeah!" Iggy called back and Gazzy said, "I hope no girls wanna dance with me, girls give cooties."

I rolled me eyes and ruffled his hair. "Girls liking you is inevitable, your a stud muffin." He made a disgusted face.

I chuckled and we headed to the girls room.I tried not to stare and Rons robe."Nice uuuuh, robe, Ron."He harrumphed.

Inside, Max's voice rang out. "NO!No way I look like a hooker!"

Then Nudges, "No,you look beautiful!Now, stop moving or I'll have to redo your eyeshadow."

"Okay,see?Not that bad,huh?"Angel said minutes she and Nudge came out together,but shut the door quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at the two. "We don't want you to see Max or Remie 'till they're done." I shook my head.

Angel POV:

The Yule Ball! I'm so excited. I was wearing a pink dress with roses on the top and silver flats.

Nudge was wearing a brown sleevless dress with brown shoes that had a braid in the front.

We forced Max into wearing a short satin blue bubble dress with strapless notch and rhinestone pin. Her shoes were double band rhinestone high heel shoes.

Remie was wearing a short ombre charmeuse bubble dress with twist empire. It was black that faded into white.

She was wearing a silver sandal with hanging rhinestones and gems.

After we made up Max and Remie, we went outside.

Max was wearing dark blue eyeshadow to match her dress,black liner and mascara and sheer pink lipgloss that tasted like pink lemonade.

I'm sure Fang would like that,wink wink nudge nudge.

Nudge also curled her hair and put it into a ponytail, some curls hanging down.

Remie had smokey eyes with red lipstick. Max wouldn't wear lipstick.

Remie's dark brown hair was straightened so it framed her face.

All the guys were wearing tuxes. _They look like penguins._ I projected to Nudge.

She giggled. _Except Fang's wearing all black as usual._ We rolled our eyes at each other.

Max POV:

Finally,they were done with the makeup.I sighed,looking in the mirror.I looked like a hooker.

I stood up and grabbed the sliver,sparkley clutch purse thingy that Nugde and Angel made me bring.

They stuffed it with all the makeup crapola so they could 'freshen me up' as they put it.

_Dear Jesus, please do not let me trip and fall in these horribly high heels._

_Amen._

Yup, you heard me right-heels!

Freakin' four inches! I was going to kill myself.

I stepped outside after checking the mirror once more.

Remie came out after me and we let our wings out slightly.

The boys looked good in they're tuxes.

Fang was in all black as usual-black shirt,black tie,black pants,black-oh you get it.

I ruffled Gazzy's hair, "Aaw you look so cute." He grinned up at me and my heart swelled.

I laughed at my Little Trooper.

He is only eight though, he shouldn't have to be a Trooper.

Iggy put his arm around Remie and Fang slipped his hand into mine giving a squeeze.

"Ready?" I asked they nodded. "Wait, where's Hermione?"Ron was wearing the horrid looking robe.I tried not to laugh. "She's getting ready ,said she'd be out in a second." Nudge nodded.

With Harry and Ron taking up the lead,we started to the Ball. Fang grabbed my arm and stopped.

I did a quick 360, panicking. I gave him a questioning smiled and bent down to me.

My heart started racing faster and my palms were getting clammy.

His lips pressed to my jaw and then he lips brushed my ear while he whispered, "You look....beautiful."I swallowed.

I wasn't good at this romantic crap. "Uh,thanks?" He chuckled and kissed my jaw again.

Then he kissed me.

It was slow and comforting, but became more hungry.

I put my hands around his neck as he put one hand on my waist and one on my cheek.

I tilted my head to deepen the kiss.I tangled my fingers in his hair.

He smiled against my lips and pulled away. "We better go or we're going to be late." He said.

Both of our breathing was raggid.

_Who cares. Being fasionably late is fine by me._ I thought, but nodded anyways.

He licked his lips and muttered, "Pink lemonade."And chuckled as I blushed crimson.

Remie POV:

After the whole makeup/hair/dress session with the girls,we headed to the Yule Ball area.

Iggy paused, tugging me backwards. "Ig?" He tugged me into a corner and attacked my lips with his own.

I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair. It was shaggy and almost to his shoulders.

His hands were on my waist pulling me closer.I put my arms around his neck playing with his hair.

"Hey." We jumped apart at the sound of Fang's voice. He had amusement in his eyes and Max-holding his hand-was smirking at us.

"Don't wanna be late, do we?" _Who cares. Being fasionably late is fine by me,_ I thought but said, "Yeah. Sure." I glared at Fang and he smirked.

"It took you a while to catch up with us, what were _you _two doing?"Iggy said smirking also. Max blushed furiously and looked down.

Fang glared at Iggy, but he just laughed.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled and we headed down to the Yule Ball Area.

I touched my lips, "Good thing this is long lasting lipstick."I muttered to chuckled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEXAY LINE IS AT IT AGAIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max POV:

We walked for a while and came to the main hall. It was beautifully decorated.

Everything looked like snow.

There was icicles hanging from the ceiling.

There was even a big white Christmas tree.

As I marveled over the room, Miss McGonagall came up to us. "Are you ready to dance?"

"Dance...?"I asked cautiously,she nodded, "Yes, the Triwizard Tournament participants are expected to dance with their dates,dear."

I supressed groan-dancing.

________________________________________________________________________

I figured this was a good time to end the first part.

Next chapter will come more Yuleballnesses.

Check out my sequel coming out soon after Hopwarts. Maximum Ride Off To Sporks.

Oh,since I know how much you guys love my exhilarating life,I'll tell you about a couple choice things.

I got a puppy and a kitten. Luna and Ninja Jr.A shih tzu and long haired calico.

I would've rather gotten like a husky or shnauzer or something,but we chose on a smaller one,and a kitten :3.I really wanted to name the kitty Cat.

Fang:-Playing with the kitten and puppy-Aaw they're so cuuute-I m-mean uhh annoying...shyeah  
Iggy:-stifling laughter-

Uuh,what else.I updated my Ipod,so now I have alot of new things on there...and I have the whole Twilight movie!!YAY!

Cash Cash, Hello Goodbye,Owl City,The Unicorns,The Hush Sound,Jason Mraz,Good Charlotte, and more!!

Me and my best friend Ariel, have decided on getting an apartment together haha.

It's gunna be fun. And we are having a road cross trip or whatever you call it.

We're going to pick up hitchhikers too.0.0.

I have officially gone insane haha.((And proud, though I think my familys a little embarrased.I'm not like any of them;;I've spent to much time with Ariul.))

Anyways, GATHER SPORKS AND ATTACK EVIL BOYS..................................

or Review, whichever you prefer......or both......yeah both........


	19. FIN

Chapter what is it 19?Haha I was reading Fanfictions and I was like 'Oh Crap I totally forgot about mine!'

And started to write.. Uhm also I olny got like 5 reviews I was all D':I saw the Harry Potter movie this I so want Yen Plus magazine too, but IDK where they sell it.I heard it had chapters from Maximum Ride Manga in it.I was like I GOTTA GET THAT MAGAZINE!! And the second Manga came out, I can't wait to get it.

REVIEW!I wonder if we can get to triple didgets hint hint wink wink.

And I found out that I'm kinda tired of this story so this is the last chapter and its going to be very boring and short.

Me:Disclaimer?

Fang:Yup.

Me:Dis?

Iggy:Mhmm.

Me:Claimer?

Fang:Yeah.

Me:....Dis...claim...er?

Iggy:SHE DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER!

Me:-sobs-

* * *

_I supressed a groan-dancing._

* * *

Max POV:

Oh Jeez.

I'm gunna make a complete fool of myself out there.

"She looks beautiful." Harry's date said, looking up the stairs.

"Yeah, she does." Mumbled Harry, staring at Cho Chang or Mo Mang or something like that.

He saw his date looking up the stairs and turned around. His eyes widened a bit.

Hermione was walking down the stairs had on a pink ruffled dress and a little bit of make up.

I guess they never saw her girly like this.

Viktor Krum-her date-came up and bowed.

Hermione looked down embarrassed and took his hand.

Then they made they're way into the ballroom.

"Well, let's go."I said with a sigh.

-o0o-

Max POV:

So we got out there and we danced,and danced,and talked, and danced some more.

Iggy and Remie danced and kissed and blah blah yuckity yuck yuck.

So when it was finally over, I heard the Voice.

'_Maximum.'_

'_Ah, Voice long time, no annoy.'_

'_Go to Forks Washington.'_

'_Whyyyy?'_

'_Forks Washington and many challenges and experiences you need.'_

So we're going to Forks. I informed the Flock of the new info and we were off.

So we packed up, got into more comfortable clothes and once we were in the air I heard Dumbledore yell from below us.

"DON'T FORGET TO VISIT!"

"AND KEEP THIS IN MIND:HAPPINESS CAN BE FOUND EVEN IN THE DARKEST OF TIMES IF ONE REMEMBERS TO TURN ON THE LIGHT!"

As his voice echoed, I smiled and flew to the front of the flock leading them to Forks.

* * *

END

Geezums, that sucked MEGA Giraffe Abortion.

You don't have to review on my sucktastic story, but be aware of Maximum Ride:Off To Sporks

The Trio:PEACE!


End file.
